This Is ItThe Ultimate Concert Experience
by Isabella Jackson
Summary: Written from the POV of 2 dancers. A peek into the makings of the concert of a lifetime. The laughter, tears, frustrations and drama that come with it.
1. Auditions

**Chapter 1- Auditions...**

"Is it time yet" My little sister Julie asks me in a nervous voice, tugging lightly on my hand.  
"Hopefully soon little sister" I tell her softly, ruffling her long, curly auburn tinted hair a bit as I try to smile encouragingly. She sighs impatiently and I understand how she feels. We're waiting in line for auditions, Which normally wouldn't be any problem, since we're both professional dancers. But this is the audition of a lifetime, every dancers dream. We're waiting to audition for Michael Jackson's This Is It. And we're both terrified, excited, and about a million other emotions at once. Our head's snap up as Kenny Ortega walks past us, thanking us for coming and smiling encouragingly. We both start to tremble harder, knowing the moment of truth was coming. He leads us inside the stadium, and the others around us are already emotional. I grasp my sisters hand tightly, almost in tears myself. I look down at her, and melt as I see her eyes brimming with unshed tears. I kneel down and hug her tightly.  
"I know sweetie. I feel it too. We'll do this! Have faith honey" I tell her, feeling her arms tighten around me.  
"I'm scared Leigh" She tells me and I sigh.  
"Me too hun. Me too"  
Kenny lines us up and a choreographer shows us the moves, and we are supposed to mock her. Julia and I pick up the dance quickly, moving perfectly through the steps. We are pulled forward along with 6 other girls. We are asked to then dance one by one, and my sister and I move to the back of the line, wanting to have a chance to get ourselves together.  
"Theres Michael!!!" Julz hisses excitedly and I gasp and look, going warm and cold all over at the same time. Sure enough, there was the man himself, looking gorgeous as ever in a black dress shirt and tight black jeans.  
"Good lord it should be illegal for that man to look that good. How I am supposed to concentrate when he's looking all gorgeous?" I complain and my sister laughs and pinches my side lightly.  
"Stop thinking like me Leigh" She whispers and I laugh softly.  
The other girls do very well and they are moved to the side. We are expected before we dance to tell Kenny and Michael why we are there. I look back at my sister before walking out to center stage. I shoot a warm smile at Michael, and my stomach flutters when he returns it.  
"Wow…I can't even believe I'm here. This is… A complete dream come true. My name is Leigh and this.." I reach over for Julia and pull her beside me.  
"Is my sister Julia. We've have been fans for years. But there is another major, and very special reason we are here." I finish, feeling myself choke up at the thought.  
"6 and a half years ago, I was diagnosed with Myelogenous Leukemia. The doctors gave me six months to live. I was terrified" I felt the familiar ache of tears and I let them flow, feeling my sister squeeze my hand.  
"I thought my life was over. I lost all interest in everything. Me and my sister have been dancers since we could walk. After my diagnosis, I stopped caring about all of that. My sister tried everything to get me to come out of my shell but nothing seemed to work. I started on an experimental treatment and started to get my strength back, and found I could still dance fairly well. Then my sister did something, I will never forget. She said I have a surprise for you. She contacted the Heal The World foundation, and because of them, we were both enrolled into the Juliard School of Dance. My biggest dream came true, because of you Michael. I have been in remittion for 4 years now, and I believe the biggest part of my healing was knowing that someday I might have the greatest pleasure of dancing with you." I looked right at him, and was shocked to find that he was in tears. That instantly choked me up and I dropped my head, crying softly. Julia hugged me and then stepped back as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I lifted my head to find Michael standing in front of me.  
"I have never had someone come back that I have helped, and want to give something back. You have no idea how much this means to me" He whispers softly, pulling me forward into a warm loving hug. I almost melted.  
I sniffled and smiled at him, almost melting again as his long fingers smoothed the tears from my cheeks. The other dancers were choked up too, and I smiled waiting for my music to start. They gave me the song You Rock My World, and I grinned. This was my favorite song, and the way I moved showed it. I moved with sheer grace and sensuality, rolling my hips and shaking my body to the beat. I grinned and pulled one of MJ's spins and almost laughed out loud when he cheered and hooted from the audience. When I was finished I stood there smiling and waiting.  
"She's In!" Kenny calls and Michael nods in agreement.  
"Oh yeah! Gotta have her!" He agrees.  
Julia moves forward, smiling nervously. I ran up next to her and talked encouragingly to her, trying to calm her down. She hugs me tightly and I move back , smiling at her.  
"Rock it out girl! Show these others how it's done!" I call and she grins.  
They give her the song Billie Jean and she begins to move. She is nervous and I can tell and sigh softly, hoping she could come out of it. She finishes and I sigh and Michael and Kenny look a bit skeptical. I run out and wrap an arm around her.  
"You did so well honey!" I whisper and she shakes.  
"I messed it up!" She moans and I look out at them.  
"I don't know" Kenny says.  
"She looks nervous" Michael says and I start to cry.  
"I can't do this without her! She has to be on this stage with me!" I exclaim, tears rolling down my cheeks. Michael looks up at me and he melts.  
"Lets give her another chance. See if she can't calm down" Michael says and I smile brightly.  
"Come on Julz. You can do this. Close your eyes and pretend we are in our front room. Show me the dance you showed me 2 weeks ago. It's the same song honey. You can do it!" I tell her and she looks at me and nods. They start her music again and she begins to move, her eyes closed and I see the beautiful dancer my sister has always been. She moves with perfect ease and grace, throwing a few of MJ's moves in with her own. When she finishes, the room erupts in applause and Michael whistles shrilly.  
"I knew she had it! She's in!" He exclaims.  
"You did it!!!" I scream, running out and picking her up and swinging her around. We're laughing, crying and just hysterical with happiness.  
"We're gonna dance with MJ!" I exclaim and we both jump up and down with happiness.  
"This is the best day of our lives" Julz says and I nod. We both turn to look back at Michael and he is smiling happily.  
"Welcome to the group Ladies" He says fondly and we grab hands and bow gracefully. Its an adventure. It really is. And we're going to be part of it!


	2. First Rehersal

_Chapter 2- First Rehersal (Part 1)_

Michael couldn't help but laugh at us as we ran around that stage like a couple of hyper two year olds. We went around and introduced ourselves to the other dancers, finding they felt the same way we did about being chosen as the principal dancers.  
"I want to dance" I announce to nobody in particular, and Julz grins at me.  
"Yeah me too!' She pipes up, the other dancers agreeing with us.  
"It's a stress relief. Its how I vent" I tell the others, smiling when I get similar comments.  
"Should we let them just dance a bit? We have a little while before they come shut the place down." Michael asked Kenny and we all stood there like excited children waiting to be told we could go play. Kenny chuckles and nods.  
"Go ahead guys." He says fondly and we all cheer loudly.  
"What song?" Michael's music director, Michael Bearden calls out. We all look at each other.  
"Well I have a secret song addiction that must be satisfied" I announced and giggled when Julz started laughing.  
"What song is that?" Bearden asked.  
"Fall Again!" Julz calls out and I blush and giggle when most of the dancers and Michael all laugh.  
"Stop laughing at her" Bearden calls out. "That song is a slow jam. That's a babymakin song!" He says and I double over in laughter.  
"Babymaking song? Wow…" I look out at MJ and he is grinning.  
The song starts and my eyes immediately flutter closed, feeling the slow sensual beat of the song take over. My hips start to move and I am singing, losing myself in the soft sweetness of Michael's voice as it echoes in my ears. My voice gets louder as I forget the others are around me, matching the tone, pitch and softness of his voice as I always did. Julz, being the sneaky little sister she was, moves one of the microphones closer to me so my voice echoes over the stadium. It is now possible to hear my voice over Michael's. Everyone else stops moving and just listens. As the song builds to the climax my voice matches his, smiling with the emotions it invokes in me. I spin slowly still singing, lost completely in the song until it ends. My eyes open and everyone is staring at me, completely stunned. I giggle and blush, realizing they could hear me the whole time.  
"Uh…sorry. That song makes me lose myself a bit" I say shyly and Michael laughs.  
"A bit? Wow…Leigh that was amazing. You matched the tone and effect of the song perfect. Even the emotion. You are a born performer" He tells me and my blush grows worse. I just got the compliment of a lifetime from the greatest entertainer of all time.  
"Thank you" I say humbly and he smiles.  
"Alright guys. Time to go home and get some rest. I want everyone here at 2pm tomorrow ready for first rehersal" Kenny calls out and we all smile and slap hands and share hugs. Michael comes up and hugs both me and Julz goodbye.  
"See you tomorrow" We both call out and he smiles and blows a kiss off his fingertips at us.  
"How on earth are we supposed to sleep tonight?" Julz asks me as I drive us back to our apartment.  
"Very carefully?" I tease and we both giggle. We get home and I start dinner, making something simple since I have noticed I am getting tired. We both fall into bed exhaustedly and sleep perfectly through the night.

Waking up early is an easy thing for the both of us, we're so used to it from school that it has become habit. We both rolled out of bed at 9:30 and walked into the kitchen for breakfast.  
"Good Morning!" My sister calls out cheerfully, pouring herself a glass of orange juice and a bowl of cheerios.  
"Morning Julz" I say through a loud yawn and get myself some juice and breakfast too.  
"This morning is going slow!" She complains as we try to decide what to wear to rehersal.  
"I know! I hate being so excited. It makes everything else seem boring" I say and we both laugh. Finally, I settle on a pair of black stretch pants that hug my legs and hips and a black tank top with a white short sleeved dress shirt pulled on over it. I tug my long hair into a loose pony tail. I don't bother with makeup, I'll just sweat it off with all the dancing I was going to be doing. Julz comes back into my room, dressed in navy blue jogging pants and a blue tank top with a jacket pulled over it. Her hair is twisted into a bun with curls framing her face.  
"Aww you look adorable Sis" I tell her and she grins.  
"Think the guys will like my butt?" She asks me, turning and wiggling it, making me laugh.  
"I dunno I aint judging my sisters ass. Thanks!" I tease and laugh when she swats me with a pillow.  
Finally, 1:30 rolls around and we race out the door to the car, getting it and driving over to the staples center. I am feeling so good, singing softly to myself as we walk inside. The other dancers are there, doing various stretches and talking amongst themselves. One of the other girls comes walking up and grabs our hands, leading us into the circle. A younger man walks toward us and smiles.  
"Hey Guys. My name is Travis. I'm Michael's choreographer for this tour. First thing we are going to do is chose dancers for the various songs. Now the reason we have so few women is because they are only needed for a few songs. That doesn't mean you ladies aren't important, Just more often than not, most of the dancers are male for these songs. The main songs we need female dancers for are I just can't stop loving you and The Way You Make Me Feel. MJ has said something about having a dancer with him for Billie Jean, but that isn't finalized yet. So here is how we are going to do this. Ladies I want you to form a line here." He indicated a place near him.  
"We are going to play the song The Way You Make Me Feel. You all have seen the video, so you know how you need to walk. I want to see a strut. Walk like you got it and you wanna flaunt it" He tells us and we all nod. There were only 4 of us, and he could only chose one. Julz went first. She was good, but Travis said she didn't have enough attitude in her strut. Which made sense, my sister was a sweet, rather shy person. She didn't have a mean bone in her body, so attitude was a bit hard for her unless she was provoked. The next two girls went, and they both had attitude but for some reason, Travis just didn't like the way they walked. Suddenly it was my turn. I gulped and listened to the beat, counting in my head as I started to walk. I put my best strut out there, hand perched on my hip, looking just like a snobby model.

"_I think we found our girl" Travis said and I smiled. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and gave him a playfully snobby look and he laughs.  
"Oh your going to be fun to direct" He say softly and grins as the other dancers begin to cheer and whistle.  
"Theres Michael!" One of the guys calls out.  
"The man is here!" Another calls and we all start cheering, clapping and laughing. He blushes and waves at us.  
"We just found your TWYMMF girl MJ." Travis tells him and his eyes light up.  
"Already? Who is it?" He asks and Travis points at me. I grin at him and he laughs.  
"How did I guess?" He says fondly and I laugh. "What can I say? I'm good" I say, pretending to be a total snob. The others laugh and I grin back at them.  
"Can we run through the song? I'm not worried about like sound check or anything just yet, I just want to see her walk" MJ says, pulling off his coat and mounting the stage. This was my moment to shine, I was about to strut my stuff across the stage for Michael Jackson. I grinned and walked to the back of the stage as he slid his headset on.  
"I'm not gonna sing much. I just want to see how this is going to look. Get a feel for it you know?" He tells Kenny and Kenny nods back at him. I can hear the band getting ready and I stretch a bit, humming the song to myself as I wait.  
Finally, they are ready and they start the beginning of the song and MJ starts to sing. His voice in person is nothing I have ever experienced before and I instantly get goosebumps._

Hey Pretty Baby With The  
High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, EverI Known  
I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For…  
The Way You Make Me Feel  
You really turn me on  
You knock me off my feet  
My lonely days are gone

He starts making the noises and then throws his hands up and the beat to the song starts. I grin and strut my way past him and out across the stage, walking with confidence and grace. I can feel him behind me, and I grin and turn to face him, walking backwards and looking at him, like I couldn't understand why he was following me. I smirk playfully and laugh, turning and strutting again. I turn and walk in the opposite direction, grinning as he slid his arm through mine and walked with me. I grin and walk beside him, looking haughtily at the others. He stops the song and grins at me.  
"Your perfect. I love your attitude." He tells me and I giggle.  
"When I was walking backwards I had the weirdest urge to do something" I told him softly, blushing a bit.  
"Whats that?" He asks me.  
"Well in the video, when she is leaning against the car, she grabs the collar of your shirt and pulls you close, like she is gonna kiss you and then shoves you away." I say softly and he laughs.  
"Ohh I want to see that. Lets do the last half of the song again and you can show me what you mean Leigh" He says.  
They started the song again and I grin and started walking, turning around and slowing down as he got closer, and grabbing the collar of his shirt, smiling sweetly at him and then shoving him back and turning to walk away again. He laughs and nods at Kenny.  
"I like that. It's like she's saying ok maybe I'll be nice and kiss him and then she's like oh god what am I doing?" Kenny laughs loudly.  
"I like that too. What do you think Travis?" Kenny asks.  
"I love the attitude she has. Theres a spark between them. Its great, I can work with it. I love when the performer has a spark with his dancers, makes it fun" Travis says, and MJ nods in agreement.  
"Ok on to the next thing…You were awesome by the way Leigh. We'll work on more dance later ok?" He asks and I nod.  
"You're the boss MJ" I tell him and he smiles.  
"Remember me saying that I wanted a dancer for Billie Jean? I want one of the ladies to dance with me at the end, kind of shadow me if you will. I know I haven't done this before, but I thought it was a great idea" He grins and Kenny smiles.  
"I like that idea MJ. What did you have in mind?" Kenny asks.  
"Well I was thinking when the part comes where I dance at the end, one of the girls comes up and just dances with me, like we could pull some slow dance moves in there and things like that." Kenny nods in thought.  
"It has to be someone who can move like me" He says and I immediately shoot a smile at Julz. In my opinion, nobody dances better than Julz to Billie Jean. I decide to point this out to MJ.  
"Michael?" I start and he turns and smiles at me. "Can I make a suggestion?" I ask meekly and he smiles.  
"Of course. Feel free to make comments or suggestions if they come to you. I love advice" He tells me and I smile and point at Julz.  
"There's your Billie Jean dancer right there." I grin and he smiles.  
"Already thought of that" He teases me and I laugh, playfully pushing Julz forward. He goes through the first part of the song, doing his thing, and doing it well and when the end came, he motioned Julz forward and started moving, showing her what he wanted her to do. They spun together, doing mirror image spins and hip movements. All in all, she was perfect and he was grinning when they finished.  
"Your perfect Julie. This is going to be great!" He said excitedly and she smiled brightly.  
"So we have the TWYMMF girl and my Billie Jean girl. I need to find out if I need to cast a new I just cant stop loving you girl or not." Michael says to himself and then goes over to talk to Kenny.  
"That's all for today guys. See you tomorrow" Kenny calls and we all call out goodbyes and stumble tiredly to our cars.  
Julie and I went straight to bed as soon as we got into the house, completely exhausted and worn out.


	3. Rehersal Day 2 Pranks

_Chapter 3- Rehersal Day 2…Pranks_

Julz and I got to the stadium early for rehearsals, because her and I had a naughty plan formulating. We both knew that MJ loved pranks, and we came up with a plan to prank him. Nothing major, just some silly string. We both snickered and went and talked to the other dancers and Kenny and Travis. We all hid backstage when we knew he was coming in.  
"Hello?" He calls and I tried so hard not to giggle. Julz wasn''t even trying, she had her face buried in her arms and was whisper giggling hysterically.  
"Julz!" I hiss at her and she lifts her head and almost sputters until I covered her mouth with my hand. I can hear Michael mounting the stage and I look at the others, at the ready with their silly string cans. Kenny crawls up beside me and whispers softly.  
"Ready?" I nod and giggle and he yells  
"NOW!" And all of us jump out and start spraying MJ with silly string. He gets covered in it, from head to toe. We all start laughing as he tries to wrestle the silly string cans out of our hands, laughing right along with us. His laugh is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I run up close to him, spraying the top of his head with the silly string and cracking up laughing. He grins and grabs me around the waist, trying to take the can from my hand.  
"Uh uh buddy! I don't think so" I tell him, giggling loudly as his long fingers tickle my sides.  
"No fair tickling me Michael!" I complain and he laughs evily and succeeds in pulling the can from my hands and spraying me with it. He lets out a lighthearted giggle and runs as I chase him. I catch him around the waist and try to tickle him and he tries so hard not to giggle.  
"I'm not ticklish" He says and I laugh.  
"Liar!" I tell him, my fingers gliding along his sides and sure enough I got a loud giggle out of him.  
"HA! I knew it" My fingers move faster and soon I have him laughing hysterically.  
"You give?"  
"NEVER!" He calls out, trying to squirm away. So I tickle him faster and he is getting breathless from all the laughter.  
"Say you give. SAY IT!" I tell him.  
"Ok! Ok! I give." He gasps  
"Say Leigh is the queen of the universe!" I tease.  
"No!" He yells and I tickle him faster.  
"OK! Leighisthequeenoftheuniverse" He babbles in one quick sentence and I show mercy and stop tickling him.  
"That's right and don't you forget it!" I tell him and he laughs.  
"Never had someone play with me like that before" He tells me and I shoot a grin at him as I walk over to the other dancers, getting high fives. We all line up, grinning at him as he walks along us looking like a drill sergeant. I can't help but see the comedy in it and I start giggling. I actually salute as he walks past me and Julz cracks up laughing and whispers in my ear.  
"You thinking like me again? Yes Drill Sergeant!" She says and we both dissolve into hysterical giggles.  
"Something funny ladies?" He asks, trying to sound stern.  
"No Sir" I say, trying to keep a straight face as the other dancers titter softly to themselves. He gives up and starts laughing.  
"That was a good prank guys. Don't worry I'll get you back one way or another" He teases and we all laugh.  
"Ok back to business guys. I want to really start running through the songs today." He says and we all cheer, knowing its time to really show our stuff.  
We run through Smooth Criminal, loving the stair scene and the part where Julz and I get to dress in gorgeous ****tail dresses and strut across the stage with fans. We get most of the way through The Way You Make Me Feel before Kenny interrupts us.  
"MJ We need you for a minute." He calls and MJ dashes down the stage. Julz and I are practicing our steps, humming the music to ourselves softly.  
"Guys! C'mere for a second" Kenny calls and we all sit on the edge of the stage.  
"Got someone for you to meet. Our new Costume Director. This Is Amber Toms." I shoot a friendly smile at her and she returns it.  
"Nice to meet you all and I look forward to working with you!" She says cheerfully and I lean over and whisper to Julz.  
"She seems nice" Julz nods and I grin.  
"MJ still has silly string in his hair." She whispers and we both crack up laughing.  
"Look at the gigglebox twins over here" Travis teases. I grab his arm and whisper in his ear and he sneaks a look at MJ and then laughs too. I hop down off the stage and walk over to Michael, smiling sweetly at him.  
"Michael?" I say softly, smiling when he turns around.  
"You still have silly string in your hair hun" I tease, giggling softly and reaching up and freeing the sticky mess from his hair. It feels soft as silk between my fingers and I can't help but let my fingers drift through it as I pull the silly string out and throw it away.  
"Thank you" He says softly, his eyes on mine and a strange, wistful, almost longing look on his face. I smile and brush a lock of hair from his eyes and then walk back to the others, hopping back onto the stage.  
"Oooh that was intimate" Julz whispers and I roll my eyes.  
"Oh please I was just getting the silly string out of his hair" I tell her and she smiles sweetly at me.  
"Right!" She says and I can't help but wonder if that was all there was to it.  
We go through the rest of the songs, smiling as MJ was on point the whole evening. We ran late into the evening, changing things and looking over our costumes. Then all the dancers went to pilates and ballet practice to stay limber and in shape. The teacher was hysterical, teasing us with her sarcastic wit and loud laughter.  
"ARE WE DONE YET?" I call out across the stage, flopping down in the middle of it and laying on my stomach, sighing with weariness.  
"Nope I'm gonna keep you here forever!" Kenny calls and I toss my shoe at him, making everyone crack up laughing.  
"I'm TIIIIIIRED!" I whine loudly and Michael yawns.  
"Yeah me too. Lets go, its 2:30 in the morning" He says sleepily and Kenny gives in.  
"Aright guys see you tomorrow" Julz and I get up wearily from our places and head out to the parking lot. I feel someone looking at me and I turn to find Michael, standing beside his car watching me. I smile and wave and he waves back and gets into the vehicle. I can't help but wonder what is on his mind, and that thought stays on my mind for the rest of the night.


	4. Rehersal Day 3 Unrealized Attraction

_Chapter 4- Rehersal Day 3- Unrealized attraction_

Julie's POV  
I love my sister to death. She is my best friend, my partner in crime and the one person I know I can count on. She tells me all the time I saved her life. I'm not sure if that is true, but I know that I had to do something because I was watching my sister fade away to nothing before my eyes. But she can be so clueless sometimes! I'm watching her and Michael perform The Way You Make Me Feel, and I can literally see her glowing. She doesn't even realize the attraction going on between them. Neither does he, or he just doesn't want to say anything. I'm not too sure about him, he really keeps to himself most of the time, except when Leigh is around. She can get anything out of him, and she doesn't even realize the effect she has on him. All she has to do is smile, and his entire mood changes. I wish sometimes I could just grab her by the shoulders and shake her. But she's gotta figure it out for herself I suppose. We have plenty of time, its only March. We're not due to leave for London until the beginning of May. She had better figure out what is going on by then, or my big sister is ditzier than I thought.

"Ok. Lets run through Billie Jean now." Michael says, sounding a bit breathless. Leigh drops to a sitting position on the edge of the stage, swinging her legs a bit as she watches us perform. I grin and put everything I have into my dancing, now that I am past the nervous stage. He smiles and hugs me as the song ends and him and Kenny start talking about I Just Can't Stop Loving You.  
"Judith is still sick? Wow…She's never stayed sick for this long. Is it Bronchitus?" Michael asks and Kenny nods.  
"Damn…she could be out for awhile then. Should we try to run through the song anyway?" He asks and Kenny shrugs.  
"Who do we have that can sing Judith's part" This is where I make my sister's day.  
"Leigh can sing it Michael" I call out and he looks back at me.  
"Julz is right. Remember the first day? Leigh has an amazing voice" Michael says. I shoot a look at my sister and she is looking completely stunned.  
"I…Uh….What?" She stammers and I giggle.  
"You need to help Michael. Sing I just can't stop loving you with him. He needs the practice." I tell her, and she blushes brightly.  
"I can't sing that!" She exclaims, her face going redder by the minute.  
"Of course you can!" I tell her. She's looking down at the floor, the blush spreading beneath her pink cotton tee shirt.  
"I can't sing with Michael" She mumbles. "He's amazing. I'll sound like a dying cat beside that!" She looks at me and she really does look scared.  
"Leigh…I have faith in you. You can do this. You'll be amazing!" I tell her and she takes a deep breath.  
"Leigh. Would you be willing to stand in for Judith?" Kenny asks. I can see her hesitating and I run over and whisper in Kenny's ear.  
"Have Michael ask her. She won't tell him no!" He smiles and leans over, whispering in Michael's ear. Leigh isn't even paying any attention, she is pacing nervously.  
"Leigh" Michael says softly, and Leigh's face cringes. She knows its coming, and she knows she won't be able to tell him no.  
"Yeah?" She answers.  
"Will you sing it with me? Please?" He asks in that soft pleading voice, and I can see her fighting with herself. She knows she can't tell him no. She sighs loudly and looks up at him, losing all resistance when she sees the pleading look in his eyes.  
"Of course I will Michael" She says softly and I grin. My sister has it bad, and she doesn't even know it. How cute is that??  
Leigh begins to pace across the stage, humming the song to herself and warming up her voice. I walk over and grab her hand.  
"Your going to be amazing sis. You've sung the song before. Just lose yourself in it like you always do and you'll be fine" I say, pep talking her. She takes a deep breath and smiles, hugging me tightly.  
"I love you Julie" She says softly.  
The other dancers, Amber and Travis all line up in front of the stage, smiling in anticipation. Even Judith is down there, sucking on a cough drop and smiling at Leigh.  
"Rock it out girl!" Amber calls and Leigh laughs nervously.  
The music starts and Leigh bites her lip, her eyes fluttering closed when Michael starts to sing. Hearing that man sing in person is truly an experience, and one I am proud to say I have witnessed.

Each Time The Wind Blows  
I Hear Your Voice So  
I Call Your Name . . .  
Whispers At Morning  
Our Love Is Dawning  
Heaven's Glad You Came . . .

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I'm So Proud To Say  
I Love You  
Your Love's Got Me High  
I Long To Get By  
This Time Is Forever  
Love Is The Answer

Leigh takes a deep breath and starts to sing, her voice sweet and perfect as the love for the song takes over. Michael crooks his finger at her, beckoning her closer and she swallows hard at the look in his eyes and begins to walk closer to him.

I Hear Your Voice Now  
You Are My Choice Now  
The Love You Bring  
Heaven's In My Heart  
At Your Call  
I Hear Harps,  
And Angels Sing

You Know How I Feel  
This Thing Can't Go Wrong  
I Can't Live My Life  
Without You

The dancers and I, along with Amber and Travis all start cheering and whistling. They sound amazing together especially when they sing the part where their voices blend. They are in perfect harmony. I've never heard something more beautiful in my life. They sing through the chorus together, Leigh throwing her own little Adlibs in there as she really gets into the song. They move on to the second verse.

At Night When The  
Stars Shine  
I Pray In You I'll Find  
A Love So True . . .

Leigh smiles and reaches for his arm, getting into it a lot now and sings her part.

When Morning Awakes Me  
Will You Come And Take Me  
I'll Wait For You

He smiles at her, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her close, pressing their foreheads together as Michael sings the next part.

You Know How I Feel  
I Won't Stop Until  
I Hear Your Voice Saying  
"I Do"

Leigh sings out "I do" They sing the chorus together again, pulling each other close for the last part of the chorus. You would swear they were a couple, singing a love song to each other as they finish the song. Their eyes are just shining like crazy and Leigh is smiling now. They finish the song, standing close together, and smiling. I stand corrected, they both have it bad. I just wish they would figure it out already.


	5. Suprise! Happy Birthday Leigh!

_Chapter 5- Surprise! Happy Birthday Leigh._

Today is March 21st, 2009. And I am 27 years old. Big whooptie doo. It's just another day in my opinion. Or at least that is what I am telling myself, especially since everyone seems to have forgotten what today is. Especially my sister, she hasn't said two words to me since we got to work. I sigh softly and look at the costume Amber is trying to show me, trying to sound interested, but my mind really isn't on it. Did everyone really forget? I shrug and move out onto the stage, hearing Michael call out that he wanted to run through Beat It and he wanted all the dancers. I move into line with the others, forgetting all my problems and stress with the relief of dancing and doing something with myself. We finish Beat it and move straight into Billie Jean. I smooth my damp hair back from my forehead, and attempt to catch my breath. MJ is full of energy today and its crazy and funny at the same time. He's moving like a man possessed. I sigh, actually feeling frustrated for once and walk to the edge of the stage, trying to calm myself down. I can feel Michael watching me, but strangely enough I feel mean and ignore him, keeping my back to everyone in a childish effort to get back at them for forgetting my birthday.  
"Ok Guys! 10 minute break" Kenny calls, and I stalk off, going backstage and leaning back against the wall.  
"Ok she's backstage" Kenny whispers and everyone crowds around.  
"Michael, did you get the cake?" He asks and MJ nods.  
"Amber did you get the balloons?" She nods, holding up a handful of brightly colored balloons.  
"I got the presents and the table set up. Lets go finish setting up and then we'll call her out here" Kenny says, grinning happily.  
"I think she's mad at us" Michael says softly and Kenny smiles.  
"She thinks we forgot her. She'll be fine in a minute" He answers.  
They finish setting everything up and then Kenny calls.  
"Leigh! Can you come here for a minute?" He asks and I come from backstage.  
"Yeah whats up?" I ask, finding myself walking into a darkened room.  
"Hello?" I say in confusion.  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone calls as the lights flip on and everyone is laughing at the stunned look on my face.  
"Oh god! Are you guys for real?" I exclaim.  
"You let me be mad all day to plan this?" I say, eyes filling with tears.  
"It was worth it to see that face" Kenny says fondly and I hug him tightly.  
"Awww thanks guys. Your awesome!" I say in a weepy voice, going around and hugging everyone.  
I look around to give Michael a hug and see that he is nowhere to be found. I frown and look up on stage, to find him standing there with a smile on his face, headset at the ready. My face is glowing, knowing that he is about to sing to me,  
"I know it's usually traditional to sing the Happy Birthday song to the birthday girl. But that is just way too traditional. I want to sing something special, from my heart. So this is one of my birthday gifts to you Leigh"  
I am breathless, my heart is racing and I can feel the onset of tears threatening. The music starts and it's not a song I recognize, but the others seem to because I hear a collective "Awww" from all of them. I decide this song must be special and really listen to the words. His voice is perfect, he's putting everything into it. For the most part, during rehersal he has been holding back because he wants to preserve his voice. So I know this is hard for him, but knowing he was willing to give everything he had for this melted my heart that much more. He smiles, staring down into my eyes as he sang.

Our love's in motion  
Give me a notion 'cause  
You know I'll never part  
Our love goodbye

I love in season  
Give me a reason 'cause  
You know I'll never part  
Our love goodbye

And together we'll fly  
I'll give you my heart  
Cause no place too far for us  
We don't need it...

Our love's in motion  
Give me a notion 'cause  
You know I'll never part  
Our love goodbye

I love in season  
Give me a reason 'cause  
You know I'll never part  
Our love goodbye

And together we'll fly  
I'll give you my heart  
No place too far for us  
We don't need it

Baby don't make me  
Baby don't make me  
Baby don't make me  
Fly Away  
Gonna stay  
Love today

Baby don't make me  
Baby don't make me  
Baby don't make me  
Fly Away  
Gonna stay  
Love today

I love a notion  
Give me a motion 'cause  
You know I'll never see  
A thing you see

I love a reason  
Give me the treason 'cause  
You know I'll never part  
I love so hard

And together we'll fly  
I'll give you my heart  
(I'll give you my heart)  
No place too far for us  
We don't need it

Baby don't make me  
Baby don't make me  
Baby don't make me  
Fly Away  
Gonna stay  
Love today

Baby don't make me  
Baby don't make me  
Baby don't make me  
Fly Away  
Gonna stay  
Love today

Love is here to stay

Alone at last...  
I gave you my heart (gave you my heart)  
Cause no place too far for us  
We don't need it

Baby don't make me  
Baby don't make me  
Baby don't make me  
Fly Away  
Gonna stay  
Love today

Baby don't make me  
Baby don't make me  
Baby don't make me  
Fly Away  
Gonna stay  
Love today

Baby don't make me...(I love you)  
Baby don't make me  
Baby don't make me  
Fly Away (love you)  
Gonna stay (love you)  
Love today (love you girl of mine)

Baby don't make me  
Baby don't make me  
Baby don't make me  
Fly Away (make my fly away)  
Gonna stay  
Love today

My eyes fill with tears and they slowly roll down my cheeks, listening to him sing the sweet song to me. I wipe them away, sniffling softly as the last note drifts off into silence. He drops to a sitting position on the stage and I walk up to him, just looking at him. The tears come back and I just let them fall, unable to speak. He smooths them away gently, smiling at me. I don't even know what to say at the moment, I'm stunned. It hasn't even sunk in yet that he basically said he loved me. I drop my head, embarrassed because I can't even say anything.  
"Are you ok?" He asks softly.  
"I…" I start and blush deeply.  
"Nobody has ever done anything like that for me before. I'm…Michael I'm stunned. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I whisper and he smiles. I lean forward and press my lips to his cheek, silently thanking him in the best way I know how.  
"It was my pleasure" He says softly, his eyes full of an emotion I simply haven't learned to recognize yet or just refuse to believe I see. I drop my head and walk away, trying to get my head straight.

Katherine and the other 5 boys come walking in and my eyes light up. I've always wanted to meet Michael's family and I smile and walk toward them.  
"Hi!" I say cheerfully as Michael hops down from the stage and stands beside me.  
"Mother, Guys, This is Leigh. Leigh this is my mom Katherine and my brothers Jermaine, Tito, Jackie, Marlon and Randy." He points out each one and they smile at me. I look over and grab Julie's hand, pulling her over.  
"I'm Leigh and this is my sister Julie" I say shyly, smiling at them.  
I grin as I notice my sister checking Jackie out. I giggle softly and grab Michael's hand.  
"Look at Jackie and Julz. Their checking each other out" I whisper and he sneaks a look and chuckles.  
"They sure are! How cute is that. My brother and your sister" He says softly and we both laugh. I clear my throat and they both jump and blush, hoping they didn't get caught staring.  
"Julie, This is my brother Jackie" Michael says and Julie smiles shyly.  
"Hi Jackie" She says in a soft, flirtacious voice.  
"Hi Julie" He answers in the same tone. AWWWWW!  
I look up at Michael and he has the same smile I do. I start humming "Matchmaker" under my breath and Michael laughs and elbows me playfully. I grab Michael's hand and pull him off to the side for a moment, just looking up at him.  
"Can I ask you something?" I say softly, looking down at the floor shyly.  
He smiles and slides a finger under my chin, making me look up into his eyes.  
"Of course"  
"Why did you pick that particular song?" I ask him.  
He blushes brightly.  
"I'm not sure. I just felt like I needed to sing it"  
"You know you basically said you love me" I said, trying to make it sound teasing.  
"Well I do" He says softly and my heart almost stops.  
"I love everyone" He says, trying to play it off and I sigh.  
"But?" I begin and he smiles.  
"Lets leave it there for now. I don't want to say too much and scare you off. I promise we'll talk soon" He says softly and I nod, accepting that for now. But part of me still wondered what was going through his head. Was he falling for me? What did that song mean? I was so confused and a little frightened. How did I feel about him? It was time to really examine my feelings, so that when the time came, I could be just as honest as he was. Was I ready for that?


	6. Cherry Picked!

_Chapter 6- Cherry Picked_

It's been 3 weeks since my brithday and we have been working non-stop. We're all exhausted and irritable and trying to get it together. We know that time is getting short, and that makes for bad situations all the way around.  
"Is this thing working today?" Kenny asks, pointing to the cherry picker. The mechanic smiles and nods and Kenny looks at Michael.  
"Want to run through Beat it with the cherrypicker?' Kenny asks and Michael smiles and nods, slipping under the bar and wrapping his long fingers around it. The music starts and Michael starts to sing, losing himself in the song as he always did. His foot was stomping and he sang loudly, making me smile as I remember several concerts where he was in the air this way. He stomps extra hard, his foot sliding out from under him and his body sliding beneath the bar and dropping to the stage, 15 feet below. We're all stunned. I scream loudly and race across the stage, kneeling down beside him, crying hysterically.  
"Michael! Michael. Oh god honey wake up! Please wake up!" I scream, shaking him. I feel myself being pulled back and arms going around me. I look up to see Kenny, eyes filled with tears, holding me tightly as I sob loudly.  
"Kenny! Please tell me he's ok! Please" I beg him, knowing that is something he can't say.  
"Someone call 911!" Kenny yells and I cry harder.  
"Please dont let him die...Please dont let him die!" I whisper, kneeling to the stage and rocking back and forth, whispering the words over and over like a mantra. The ambulance pulls up in the back and Michael is loaded onto a stretcher, and I run up to them.  
"Can I go with him? Please??" I beg, my eyes redrimmed and tearstreaked.  
The paramedic nods and I follow them outside, climbing into the ambulance beside Michael, gripping his lifeless hand in mine.  
"God Michael. You can't leave me. Not yet. I love you so much!" I sob softly, pressing my face into his chest. His breathing is shallow and his heartbeat is erratic. I sit in the back of the squealing ambulance, gripping the hand of the man I love and cry, praying I am not about to lose him before I can tell him how I feel.


	7. Tell Him

_Chapter 7- Tell him…._

I hate hospitals. I hate them with a passion. I have been in way too many of them for any kind of liking to come of it. But I have only been on this side of the bed a few times. It's a frightening thing, especially when it's someone you love. I held tightly to Michael's limp fingers, wishing he could squeeze my hand back and tell me that it was going to be okay, that he was going to be ok. The tears were pouring out of me like a river as I listened to the beep of the machines, the only thing letting me know that Michael' was still breathing and with me. The door opened and I jumped, turning to find Michael's doctor walking into the room.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked, my voice husky with emotion.

"We'll know very soon Miss Miller, I promise" He said softly and I dropped my head, trying to fight back the urge to sob my heart out. He left the room and I turned back to Michael, lifting my hand and tenderly smoothing back his fuzzy curls.

"I wish you would wake up" I whispered softly, rubbing his knuckles with my thumb. The tears come back again, and I try to hold them back, letting lose a strangled sob as a song comes to me. I hum it at first, and finding the sound comforting, I sing it softly to him, tenderly stroking his hair and watching his chest intently, watching for each intake of breath.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

The song touches something deep in me and I really start to cry. I am so completely terrified I am going to lose him. I close my eyes, remembering him singing to me on my birthday, the way his brown eyes shine when he dances. I remember him holding a child, hugging me so tight I lost track of where he ended and I began. I don't know what I would do if those were the last times I saw him. I crawl up onto the bed beside him, pulling his arm around me and pressing my face into his chest. The smell of his cologne comforts me, and reminds me of the last two months. Flashbacks come and go, and after awhile, I startle and realize I had falled asleep and Michael's doctor had walked in. I blush deeply and climb down from his bed

"I'm sorry" I say in an embarrassed voice

"Its alright. I find people like that all the time." He says kindly.

"Michael is going to be fine" He says kindly and my knees buckle with relief. I press the back of his hand to my forehead, whispering a soft prayer of thanks to god and the angels.

"He has a concussion and a lot of bruising. But nothing majorly serious. Keep him working and moving and he'll be back to his old self in no time" He told me and I nodded, squeezing Michael's hand gently.

"Why is he still sleeping?" I ask

"He was pretty exhausted when he came in, so we sedated him to let him get some rest" He answers and I nod and look back at him, smoothing his hair back again.

"He should be waking up in the next few hours" He says and I nod and walk outside with him, the others crowding around with a million questions.  
"The doctor says Michael will be fine" I smile as everyone lets out cheers and sighs of relief.

"He has concussion and some pretty bad bruising but if we keep him moving he'll be his crazy dancing self in no time" Julie comes up and hugs me, and I shudder in her arms, realizing just how close I came to losing him. I look down at my sister and lightly grasp her hands.

"Julie. How do you feel about Jackie?" I ask, getting straight to the point. She blushes deeply, answering my question without words.  
"No matter what it is. Tell him Julie. You never know if you'll get another chance!" I say urgently.

"Don't worry. I'm taking my own advice" I tell her and she smiles brightly, understanding what I mean without my having to explain. I hug her again and walk back into Michael's room, rehearsing in my head what I am going to say when he wakes up.


	8. Confessions Part 1

Chapter 8- Confessions (Part 1)

I had fallen asleep again, worn out and exhausted from the past 24 hours events. My eyes pop open and I notice it's dark outside, and I sit up and look at Michael. I have to smile a bit, knowing he is going to be ok, and I smooth back his hair again. He then makes the sweetest sound I have ever heard in my life, it's a soft groan, but it's the first sound he's made since he got here and it gets my heart racing. His eyes begin to flutter and then they open fully and he groans again, blinking against the bright lights of the room.  
"Why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?" He mumbles softly.  
"Not a truck but a cherrypicker" I attempt to joke, feeling choked up with emotion from seeing those beautiful brown eyes again.  
"Did I fall?" He asks and I nod, tears rolling down my cheeks.  
"Oh god" He says softly, pulling me into a fierce hug.  
"I'm sorry. God I must have scared you so bad." He mumbles into my shoulder and I relish his hug, so happy he could finally return it.  
"It wasn't your fault Michael. It was an accident. And of course I was scared. I thought I was going to lose you." I whisper brokenly, my head dropping and my shoulders shaking a bit.  
"I wasn't going to let that happen." I told him, looking up at him. "I wasn't going to let you go out of my life before I could tell you" I stopped, shaking hard at the words I knew deep down I had to say.  
"Tell me what Leigh" He whispers and I shake my head.  
"Not yet. You need to rest before we open that can of worms" I tell him, rising to let everyone know he was awake. His fingers closed gently around my wrist, and I turned to look at him. His eyes were pleading with me, begging me to tell him.  
"Leigh…Please?" He says softly.  
"I don't know if I can" I tell him honestly.  
"I was taught that if you need to say something, say it. Don't wait. You may not get another chance" My eyes close and I shudder, thinking about all the could have beens and maybe's.  
"I…" I started again, dropping to the chair beside his bed and sighing in frustration. Why were the words unable to come? Usually I was almost poetic with how I spoke, but just the look in his eyes, and I was speechless.  
"Tell you what. I'm going to call your family in here and let them see you, since I have been here the whole time. I am going to try to write out how I feel, while they visit. I'll be back in an hour and then we'll talk ok?" I tell him. He looks like he is going to argue and I place my hand against his mouth.  
"Please! I want to do this right Michael. Its important to me" I tell him and he nods.  
"Give me a hug before you go" He says softly and I lean down, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. I walk out into the hall and smile at the others.  
"He's awake guys!" I call and they all jump up, and go into his room. I slip away, finding my bag and pulling out a notebook and starting to write. I sit there for almost 45 minutes, getting frustrated every now and then and tearing out the sheet and starting over. Finally, about an hour and 20 minutes and 4 sheets of paper later, I have my letter and I'm happy with it. I stand and walk towards Michael's room just as the others are filing out.  
"Good timing Leigh. Michael said he has something he needs to talk to you about. Or you needed to talk to him or something like that." Amber said and I nodded, holding up the sheaf of papers in my hand.  
"Did you write him a novel?" She teased and I laughed softly.  
"No this is what it took to get out everything I've been feeling" I said honestly and she nods in understanding.  
"Just be truthful girl" She tells me, hugging me gently and smiling at me.  
I took a deep breath and walked back into his room, unable to help but smile when his eyes lit up at me coming back in.  
"Wow it took all that to say what you needed to say?" He asked and I nodded, blushing deeply.  
"Wow and I thought I wrote long speeches" He teased and I giggled and sat in the chair beside his bed. I smiled and reached for his hand, lacing my fingers through his long ones, my thumb caressing his knuckles.  
"Did you do that before? When I was out?" He asked softly and I nodded.  
"I felt it. I think I heard someone singing too" He said and I blushed.  
"Yeah I was singing a song from Nickleback" I told him and he smiled.  
"It was nice. Sing it again? Before you read that? Please?" He asked softly, and I was completely unable to resist that pleading voice so I cleared my throat and sang the song for him, from beginning to end, in a soft sweet voice.  
This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

As the last note faded, he stared into my eyes, and I smiled at him, knowing exactly what the song was saying to him. Somehow I knew he understood, and what I had written was going to make sure of it. I unfolded the sheets of notebook paper in my hands and began to read what I had written.

"Life is so unpredictable. Changes always come along, in big or small ways. I don't know what happened that this sudden change has turned my world upside down. I don't know exactly what it is, it just hit me, but there is something really special about you.

It might be all the things I see on the surface, the things that everyone notices and admires about you, qualities, capabilities and a wonderful smile obviously connected to a warm and loving heart; these things set you apart from everyone else. But it may also be the big things ... the person you really are that I hope to know more someday. And it might also be the little things ... the way you walk and all your actions. I receive so much joy just being able to see a smile in your eyes. If I ever figure out the magic that makes you so special, I'd probably find out that it's a combination of all these things. You are a rare combination of so many special things. You are really amazing.

Inside of me there is a place where my sweetest dreams reside, where my highest hopes are kept alive, where my deepest feelings are felt and where my favorite memories are safe and warm. I find that you're on my mind more often than any other thought. Sometimes I bring you there purposely just to make my day brighter. But more often, you surprise me and find your own ways into my thoughts. There are even times when I awaken, I realize that you've been a part of my dreams. Then during the day, when my imagination is free to run, it takes me into your arms and allows me to linger there knowing there's nothing I'd rather do. I know my thoughts are only reflecting the loving hopes of my heart because whenever they wander, they always take me to you.

Only the most special things in my world get to come inside my heart and stay. And now, I realize how deeply my life has been touched by you. Today I realized just how close I was to losing you, and I knew right then that I had to tell you how I felt. Because I couldn't go through life knowing that there were things left unsaid between us. I believe in honesty and this is it, this is me laid out before you in black and white. I have spent my life waiting ... not living, nor loving, but waiting. Waiting for the one that would inspire me to be all I can be, to live up to every expectation, to reach every goal, to know that I may fail sometime but I will never be alone or waiting again. You brought to my cold empty heart the reason to live and to love with a passion only you could bring. Your words of acceptance and love have soothed the aching in my empty heart and now I am at peace with myself and the world around me. I know that one day I will come to you never to wait anymore. I love you with every ounce of my being ... "Yours is the first name I call and the last name I will ever whisper."  
I lifted my head and looked at him, surprised to find that he was crying. I blushed deeply and dropped my head again.  
"That's the second time I have done that" I mumbled softly and he slides his finger beneath my chin, forcing me to look at him.  
"They aren't bad tears Leigh. Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before. I'm ….Wow. I think I really am speechless this time" He chuckles softly and wipes the tears from his face.  
"I love you too" He said simply, no other words needed to be said. I smiled and crawled up onto the bed and wrapped my arms around him, holding him like I had no intention of letting him go.  
"I love you so much" He whispers into my hair and my heart flutters at the soft words. We pass the night away talking about anything and everything, learning more and more about each other until dawn breaks and we fall asleep together, curled up in the little hospital bed.


	9. Confessions Part 2

_Chapter 9- Confessions (part 2)_

_Julie's POV__  
While my sister was pouring her heart out to Michael, I was pacing the hall in front of a very confused Jackie, trying to get my words together to tell him how I feel. I've never had to deal with something so hard before. Especially when he was standing there, brown eyes that looked so much like his brother's shining at me. Why does he have to be so darn adorable??? I sigh softly and turn to him, almost melting at the pure adoration and understanding in his eyes. I turn back to the window, trying to sort my feelings out when it finally hits me like a freight train.  
"You know…Leigh is right!" I exclaim, whirling around to face an even more confused Jackie.  
"Leigh is right about what? What did I miss?" He says, eye brows furrowed and I giggle in embarrassment.  
"We can't wait for something to happen before we let our chances slip away. We might not get another chance Jackie, Life is much too short. What happened and could have happened to Michael is proof of that" I tell him, hoping he understands.  
"What are you trying to say Julie?" He asks and I sigh softly, closing my eyes.  
"That I am crazy about you…Ya big dope!" I tell him, laughing and crying at the same time. His face goes through about every emotion possible and then I am in his arms and he is kissing me, laughing softly.  
"Julie you are the craziest, sweetest, most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life. I love you too Girl" He says to me and I almost faint. I hug him tightly, smiling into his chest and then we are pulled apart by Leigh calling out..  
"Michael is awake!" Both Jackie and I gasp and head for the room and I watch as Leigh slips past us, a pensive look on her face. I follow Jackie inside, my hand nestled in his and smile brightly as Michael greets us with open eyes and a weary smile.  
"About time you woke up Sleepyhead" I tease him and he chuckles.  
"I was tired dammit" He says and we all laugh. Each of us take turns hugging him and letting him know we were praying for him. He smiles at all of us.  
"You guys are wonderful. And Jackie…Bro did I miss something?" He teases, indicating our linked hands. We both blush and drop hands, not wanting to say anything just yet. Michael and Kenny talk a bit about the concert, and it's decided that to help keep me in practice, Jackie will stand in for Michael during Billie Jean until Michael gets his strength back.  
"I'm not worried about too many of the other songs. Most of those are on point. But we want to make sure Julie stays on it, because the dance routine is hard" Kenny points out and Michael nods.  
"Ok let's let Michael get some rest" Kenny says and Michael calls..  
"Send Leigh in please? We gotta talk" He says and Kenny nods.  
We head back to the Staples Center and attempt to rehearse. Now that we know Michael is alright, everything comes much easier. Finally, its time to rehearse Billie Jean and I know from the start of the music that there is going to be some major chemistry between Jackie and I. He runs through the beginning, sounding so much like his brother when he sings, and I giggle softly. When the time comes for us to dance, the intensity between us is powerful. I move perfectly through my steps, mirroring Jackie perfectly and I turn to face him, dancing closer and closer. Our surroundings fall away, and all there is, is, Jackie, me and the music, pulsing between us like a strong heartbeat. Our bodies move in unison, one singular moment of physical expression. Our bodies move closer and our eyes lock, breath coming in short quick gasps as the intensity hits us in wave after wave. Sighing softly, I reach up and slide my hand beneath his hair, leaning up to kiss him and jumping as someone clears their throat. Michael is standing there, Leigh's hand in his and they are both smirking. Oh damn! We just got caught! I blush brightly and drop my head and then look over when Jackie starts to giggle.  
"We look like two kids who just got caught necking by our parents" He whispers and the hilarity of it hits me and I double over in laughter. My sister, continuing to smirk, walks up on stage and grabs my hand, pulling me off to the side.  
"You told him didn't you?" She asks and I nod. She squeals softly and hugs me tightly.  
"So?? What happened?" She demanded  
"I told him the truth. He feels the same way" Her eyes light up and she hugs me again.  
"What about you and Michael?" I ask and her smile is enough for me. As Leigh and I are talking, Michael had walked up on stage and was talking to Jackie.  
"I take it those two double teamed us?" He teased and Jackie nodded.  
"I think they planned to tell us at the same time"  
"How cute is that?" Michael said softly and Jackie nods.  
"Now Bro…" Michael started and Jackie laughs.  
"You gonna give me the lecture now?"  
"Mmmhmm.." He drawls and drapes an arm over Jackie's shoulder.  
"Now you better treat this girl right. Because I am dating her sister, and I don't want to have to kick your ass or let my girl do it." Michael teased.  
"I won't hurt her bro. She's different. Better than any other girl I have ever dated" Jackie said and Michael smiled.  
"I'm happy for you bro"  
"I'm happy for you too" Jackie said and they hugged tightly.  
"I had an idea for the concert" Jackie said and they started whispering together, which is how we found them when we came back out._

"Uh oh" Leigh said softly.  
"Their already plotting against us" I whispered back and we both laughed.  
Leigh walks over and slides her arm around Michael's waist.  
"How are you feeling babe?" She asked softly and he smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
"I was in pain. But once you called me babe I felt much better" He teased. Aren't they adorable?


	10. London

_Chapter 10- London_

_Leigh's POV___

Just like the Doctor said, 3 weeks later we had a mad dancing Michael all over again. He was even more possessed, because we were leaving for London the next morning. I was terrified, I hate flying. I told Michael that I wanted to drive and he laughed at me.

"Ok sure you can drive over the Atlantic ocean babe. Let me know how that goes" He teased and I poked him in the side. We ran through our songs, over and over again during that day and then we were all called together to decide on a set list.  
"Ok so we have our set list!" Michael said excitedly and we all cheered.

The list went something like this.

Scream  
They Don't Really Care About Us  
In the Closet  
Wanna be starting something  
Jackson 5 Medley  
I just cant stop loving you  
Smooth Criminal  
The way you make me feel  
Thriller  
Earth Song  
Billie Jean  
Beat It  
Heal The World  
You Are Not Alone  
Man In the Mirror  
This is it

I read over the list, happy that things were finally about to come together. I saw a small smudge on the list, where something had been erased before it was photocopied. It looked like it said Leigh's and Julz's song, but I couldn't be sure. I walked over and nudged my sister, pointing it out to her.

"Yeah thats what it looks like to me too" She said softly, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Why didn't they say anything? If its even what we're thinking" I asked and she shrugged

"Guess we'll find out. Won't we?" She said and I sighed in frustration. I hate secrets!!!

8 hours later, we were boarding a plane for London. I was whining like a two year old and Michael sighed.

"Leigh your 27 years old. You'll have to fly sooner or later. Would you rather do it by yourself?" He asked and I winced.

"No" I said meekly and he nodded and grabbed my hand. We took our seats and I grabbed his arm and buried my face into it. As we rose into the air, I tried not to whimper like a hurt puppy and once we leveled out I began to relax. The flight was 14 hours so I stretched out in my seat, hand linked with Michael's and fell asleep.

"Leigh! Wake up honey. We're here" I heard Michael call softly and I opened my eyes.

"Wow already!" I asked, rubbing my eyes and looking around. I had slept through the whole flight and the landing, and I grin at Michael.

"Shoot if flying is going to be this easy, I won't mind it as much" He laughs and we grab our things and walk off the plane into Heathrow Airport. The place is busier than I expected and I grip Michael's hand, knowing we are about to be bombarded. And sure enough, one person spots him and screams and soon we're surrounded. Michael stops to sign a few autographs and then we're bustled into a vehicle and whisked off to our home for the next few months, The London Radisson. The suite we were given was huge, with 5 bedrooms and a huge communal space. Julz and I were like two kids in a candy store, running from room to room trying the beds and checking out the bathrooms. We settled on two close to each other and put our luggage in them.

"Wow this is going to be amazing!" Julz exclaims and I nod excitedly.

"It really is!"

We run off to find Michael and Jackie and they bustle us back into the vehicle and we head over to the O2. We walk into the huge Staduim and I gasp loudly.

"Oh my god. This is going to be insane!" I exclaim, jumping as my voice echoes in the empty arena.

"There is room for billions of people here!" Julz says and I giggle.

"Well thats good seeing as there is going to be billions at this concert" I say confidently and Michael looks back at me, an excited smile on his face.

"I wanna check out the stage" I say and run across the empty floor space and up the stairs onto the stage.

"Wow!" I say softly, completely stunned. Michael comes up behind me and hugs me gently.

"Just think. One week and we'll be up here, in front of Millions of people" He whispers.

"Billions" I teasingly correct him and he laughs. One week till the concert of a lifetime. Where did the time go?


	11. Concert Night

Chapter 11- Concert Night

July 27th 2009. It is concert night. How much more exciting can a day get? Julie and I are up early, butterflies in our stomachs and excitement running rampant.

"I can't believe its tonight!" Julz exclaims

"I know I am so nervous!" I tell her and she hugs me.

"Don't worry Leigh. You will be awesome. We've practiced so much its going to be like second nature." She says hugging me tightly.

"And they say Why? Why?" I start, grinning at her.

"Tell em that it's human nature" We sing together loudly, giggling when we remember that everyone is still asleep.

Michael comes from his room, hair all tousled, eyes droopy with sleep, bare chested and pj pants slung low on his hips. In other words, hot as hell! I gulp and try to catch the breath he has driven from my lungs.

"Good Morning Beautiful...How was your night?" Julz and I harmonize, very off key. He chuckles softly and leans me backwards for a warm kiss, making me giggle against his mouth. Jackie isn't far behind Michael, kissing Julz good morning also. We all grab coffee and settle in pairs on the couch, waking up and enjoying each other's company. Most of the morning is spent like this and soon it is time to get ready to head to O2. We all dress quickly, in comfortable clothes because there are going to be costume changes like crazy all night. The SUV is waiting for us out front, and we all pile into it, wading through the crowd of screaming fans behind the hotel. 10 minutes later, we pull up at the 02, finding that the line has already started. The car pulls around back, and we flie out and into the stadium. I bite my lip nervously and look at Michael, smiling when I seee the excitement glittering in his eyes.

"You're ready aren't you?" I tease, giggling softly when he nods. He turns to walk away and I tug gently on his hand.

"Hey" I say softly and he turns to look at me.

"I love you Michael" I said, smiling as he leans down and kisses me.

"Love you more Leigh" He responds, kissing me once more as they drag us both off to makeup.

I can hear the crowd coming in, loud and excited. The fans are already screaming and all they are looking at is a black stage. I can only imagine what it will be like when Michael is on it. My nerves pick up, and my heart starts to race. I finish wiggling into my costume, tugging the tight black dress down over my hips and fluffing my freshly dyed auburn curls. I can hear Michael laughing and joking with the crew as they get him ready for the lightman scene. The begining video starts and I grin, watching the reactions of the mesmerized crowd. The doors on lightman begin to open, and I feel myself getting breathless and excited right along with the fans. There is a hush over the crowd, and the only sound is the mechanical grinding of the gears as each door opens. The crowd sees Michael first and the cheer that goes up is defening. I giggle, loving how excited the fans get when they see him. I peek out from my place in the wings and almost faint at what I see. I don't know how he did it, but somehow Michael has managed to put on quite a bit of weight. He looks a lot like his old self, his hips, legs and arms more muscular now. His face has filled out and there is a new glitter in his eyes. He had plotted with Amber, our lovely costume designer to get him the gold costume from the history tour.

Michael walks out in that costume and I gasp loudly, stumbling back a few steps.

"Holy Sweet Baby Jesus" I whisper breathlessly. Those pants fit him better than they ever did before, clinging in all the right places, molding his legs, thighs and butt in clinging gold material. My head swims and I feel faint.

"JULZ!" I hiss and she comes up behind me. I point and she cracks up giggling.

"Oh no he didn't!" She excliams, taking one look at my face and doubling over in laughter. I wave my hand across my face, trying to cool it off.

"Oh. My. God. I am going to faint, or die, or pass out, or die, or faint or something!" I babble breathlessly, my eyes glued to Michael, who was at this point, rolling his hips in a suggestive manner, which made things worse. Julz laughs harder and grabs me by the shoulders, trying to shake me. I just look right through her.

"Get a grip girl" She teases me and I stare at her.  
"Wow you really do love Jackie huh?" I ask, impressed and suprised. I just realized that my sister is no longer affected by the gold pants in the same way. Poor Girl. She smiles at me, placing her chin on my shoulder.

He's almost done with Wanna Be Starting Something. Ooh that means the Jackson 5 medley is next. Thats my favorite" I exclaim and she smiles.

"Yup a few more songs and it will be your time to shine girl" She says fondly, but I have lost all concentration on what she is saying again because my eyes are once again glued to Michael. I had to keep reminding myself that he was mine.

He starts the Jackson 5 Medley and I grin and start to sing and dance along, knowing all the words and dance steps. I giggle softly, watching Michael and the guys dance and just loving how they move. Then Judith comes out and the stage dims down to a few brightly colored strobe lights and two spotlights. Michael has changed to a white dress shirt over his tee shirt and gold pants. He starts to sing, and the fans go quiet, lifiting lighters and the little glow sticks they gave out out front. The whole stadium is filled with this strong sense of unity, breathless wonder, and uncondtional love. It's a breathtaking feeling. Julz comes up and grabs my hand and we sing along with Judith, my heart fluttering as the true meaning of the words hits me. I smile at my sister and she hugs me.

"I love you Julz" I tell her and she smiles.

"Love you More Big Sis" She says fondly.

Then her and I walk out on stage for Smooth Criminal. I am supposed to weave in and out of the male dancers, fluttering a fan and just randomly touching them here and there. Julz has a fake ciggarette in her hand and she is just moving about, swaying her hips and looking ultra snobby. We all start calling out "Annie Are you ok? Are you ok? Are you ok Annie" And then the machine gun sound plays and Michael is shown, holding a toy tommy gun and I have to giggle a little bit. We move into the dance routine, moving in perfect unity. The dance number goes perfect, and we're all breathless and excited when we run backstage. Michael dashes off for his costume change for TWYMMF and Kenny pokes me.

"Your on in 5 Leigh" I nod at him, smiling when he gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I love to my place in the wings and I can see Michael standing on the ramp to my left. I giggle and let out a soft wolf whistle at him, he's dressed in a blue dress shirt now, and he smiles and pops off a dance move, making me laugh softly. He walks slowly down the ramp, singing the begining part of the song and I smile, waiting for the music and beat to start. My eyes are glued to him as he starts to dance, throwing his hands up in the air and freezing. The stadium is silent, holding its collective breath as we wait for MJ to cue the band. He points and the music starts. I grin and strut out across the stage, moving with pure confidence, as I walk right past him, smirking playfully at him. I get to the other end and stop, placing my hand on my hip and looking at the crowd like I can't figure out why he is following me. I let him get close and then step past him, walking halfway to the other end and then turning and slowing down to let him catch up again. I grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him forward and kissing him hard, before shoving him away and walking the rest of the way to the other end of the stage. The crowd goes crazy, and I giggle softly to myself. I move to the other end of the stage and start to sway my hips. Michael comes up behind me and places his hands on my hips, swaying with me. I move to walk away and he tugs on my hip, making me spin away from him. I walk across the stage again and he catches up with me, linking my arm through his. I move to the wings to let the guys do their routine and giggle at some of the moves. Once they are finished, I walk back out and walk the length of the stage one more time, and then the music slows to just the beat and the guys start snapping their fingers and walking off the stage. Michael stop and puts his hand on the railing, waiting for me. I step up beside him and slide my arm around his waist, and we walk off stage together. I giggle and slide behind the curtian, hiding from him. He hears me giggle and tugs my hand, pulling me backstage and kissing me hard and deep.

"You are driving me crazy in that dress" He mumbles in my ear, deep and sexy and slightly breathless.

"And your driving me crazy in that costume so I think we're even" I retort. He kisses me hard once more before running off for his next costume change. It is now time for intermission, and the best part of the concert is coming up.

__________________


	12. Concert Night Part 2

Chapter 12- Concert Night (part 2)

Julz and I both have drinks in our hands, smiling and watching the band and others wandering around getting things ready for the next part of the concert. Michael and Jackie have their heads together and are whispering again. I furrow my brow, really curious to know what is going on between them. Suddenly Kenny calls out.

"Alright guys. Time to get back out there. " We all nod and Julz and I hang back stage, expecting to be told to get ready for Thriller.  
Jackie and Michael are nowhere to be found, and Julz and I seem to be the only one's who are completely confused.

"What on earth is going on?" I hiss and Julz shrugs a bit. Kenny grabs mine and Julz's hands and tugs us around to the balcony seating and tells us to sit close to the stage. We're both frowning in complete confusion now.

"But.." I start and Kenny smiles and tells me to sit my little butt down before he duct tapes me to the chair. I stare at Julz and she shrugs again, making me laugh.

"Quit shrugging like that" I whisper and she laughs.

The stadium is humming with conversation, and I'm glad they can't sense our confusion. Michael walks out on stage, dressed in a black oxford dress shirt and black dress pants, his hair down around his shoulders. He grins up at us and I lift my hands, indicating my confusion. He just gives me a smile and mouths, "Wait a minute". I roll my eyes and lean back in the chair.

I hate being confused, its frustrating. Jackie walks out and grabs a microphone, handing one to Michael and Julz and I look at each other in bewilderment.

"Ok we're going to deviate a bit from the posted Set list. We have a song we have been working on for a few weeks now. Its written with two wonderful ladies in mind, who look completely confused up there in the balcony" Michael says, pointing at us and laughing.  
We both blush deeply.  
"The lady on the left, the redhead. That's my girl Leigh" Michael says proudly and I blush as a loud rush of cheers floats up to me.

"And of course on the right is my girl Julie. Wave to the crowd babe" He calls and she waves to everyone, getting another loud cheer.

"This song is for you guys" Michael says smiling at us. I look over at Julz and grab her hand, already about to cry. The music starts, slow and sweet and I feel myself go breathless. Michael sings the first verse, watching my face and smiling a bit as he sings.

_Sun comes up on this new morning  
Shifting shadows, a songbird sings  
And if these words could keep you happy  
I'd do anything_

_And if you feel alone, I'll be your shoulder  
With a tender touch, you know me so well  
Somebody once said, it's the soul that matters  
Baby, who can really tell when two hearts belong so well_

Jackie steps forward and the two of them harmonize on the chorus. Julz and I are gripping each others hands, tears spilling down our cheeks as they sing the beautiful song to us.

_Maybe the walls will tumble  
And sun may refuse to shine  
And when I say, I love you  
Baby, you gotta know  
(That's for all time)  
Baby, you gotta know  
(That's for all time)_

Jackie smiles right at Julz and sings the next verse.

_Moon shines down on this good evening  
One warm kiss in this cold night air  
For this good love undeceiving  
I'll go anywhere, just as long as you are there_

They sing through the chorus again, and I tug on her hand and we come down from the balcony and stand in the wings, crying as they sing to us. They both walk over and grab our hands, pulling us onto the stage and really singing to us.

_And maybe the walls will tumble  
And sun refuse to shine  
When I say, I love you  
Baby, you gotta know  
(That's for all time)  
Baby, you gotta know  
(That's for all time)_

They repeat the chorus, pulling us close and slow dancing with us, the beat and power of the song taking us over. I stare up into Michael's eyes as he sings to me and I can't help but feel faint and breathless. This man is amazing and wonderful and sweet, and he is mine. I will never want another man in my life as long as I live and breathe. The song ends and I wipe the tears from my cheeks, hugging him tightly and whispering softly into his ear.

"I love you so much" He smiles and whispers back  
"Love you more Babygirl"  
We all walk backstage again, holding hands and then finally we are told to get ready for Thriller.


	13. Is This Really It?

_Chapter 13- Is this really it?_

_Leigh's POV__  
We were all getting ready for Thriller, breathless and excited. Thriller is the main attraction of the show, other than Earth Song and we all know it. I feel my head start to sway a bit and I shake myself, trying to rid myself of the feeling. My head clears and I move to the wings with the other dancers. We all move out and line up across the stage, the video starting and the ghosts fluttering in and out of us as we dance. We're all moving as if one person, one moving extension of Michael. My head starts to swim again and I miss a few of the steps, shivering with a sudden flash of cold. My knees start to shake and out of the corner of my blurry eyes I can see Michael looking at me with concern as he dances. Another nauseating wave of dizziness hits me and I crumple to the floor, passing out completely. I can hear Michael calling my name, but his voice sounds muffled as if far away. I crawl down into the warm comfortable blackness and know no more._

_Julie's POV___

My sister crumples to the stage before my very eyes and I run towards her, shaking her and crying. The entire concert comes to a squealing halt as my sister lays in the middle of the stage, deathly pale and barely breathing. Gasping and shaking, Michael runs up and lifts her into his arms, carrying her backstage and trying to get her to wake up.

"Leigh! Come on baby. Wake up! Please!" He calls, fear laced in his words as she doesn't move.

"Call an ambulance!" I call back and Kenny pulls out his cell phone. Michael lays his head into her chest and starts to cry. I reach over and lay my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! Don't worry yet hun. My sister is stubborn. Its probably nothing" I try to encourage him. The ambulance arrives and they load my sister onto the stretcher.

"Can I come with her?" Michael asks.

"Are you related?" The paramedic asks.

"I'm her Boyfriend" Michael answers and they nod, allowing him to go with her. I climb into the back with them showing that I was her sister and we race to the nearest hospital. Michael and I sit in the Emergency Room, terrified and clinging to each other. Jackie comes in breathless and I stand up and bury my face into his chest, crying softly. He smooths his hand over my hair and looks at Michael.

"Anything yet?" He asks and Michael shakes his head, completely scared and heartsick. Leigh's doctor walks in.

"Is there anyone here who knows her medical history?" He asks and I step forward.

"I do. I'm her sister" He takes my hand and pulls me out of the room.

"You know your sister once had Myelogenous Leukemia then correct?" He asks me and my heart begins to race.

"Yes sir I do. Last we had heard it was in remission though" I tell him and I almost faint at the look of sympathy he gives me.

"Its come back. Her cell count is dangerously low. I'm not too sure there is much we can do for her, other than give her blood and keep her comfortable." He tells me honestly and I feel myself hitting the floor. I sit there for a moment before raising to my feet and looking up at him.

"How long?" I whisper.

"That depends on her. She's strong. We will just have to take it one day at a time" He tells me kindly and I nod and turn, leaning against the wall and slumping to the floor, crying softly. My sister, my best friend, the one person in the world that understands me, and I might lose her. I sit there for a moment and try to get myself together before going back into Leigh's room. As soon as I lay eyes on Michael I am crying again. How am I supposed to tell him? My eyes drop to the floor and he knows, I know he does.

"Julie? Whats wrong?" He says, the fear making his voice high pitched.

"Her cancer is back" I whisper softly, shaking violently. Jackie gasps and pulls me into his arms, my body trembling harder. I look over at Michael and my heart breaks into a million pieces. He is stunned, staring at Leigh in disbelief.

"How bad is it?" He whispers, sounding like a lost little boy.

"Her cell count is dangerously low. She can't fight off infection and the smallest cut could make her bleed to death. They say they can give her a transfusion but there isnt much else they can do for her" I answer, my voice muffled into Jackie's shirt. I want to crawl into the deepest hole I can find, as I watch his face crumple into tears. I run over and throw myself into his arms, crying for him and with him, knowing exactly what he was going through. We rock together, united in the love and fear we had for the woman laying in that bed, less than a foot away from us.


	14. Will You Be There?

_Chapter 14: Will you be there?_

Julies POV

I sit there,holding my sisters hand and crying occasionally. It's been two days since she fainted at the concert. Out of respect for us, Kenny has had the other concerts postponed until further notice. Michael couldn't continue if he wanted to, he hasn't left Leigh's side, talking to her doctors, trying to find any way he can to save her life. I am numb, Leigh's hand sitting loosely in mine.

"Julie. You should go get some rest hun" Jackie says softly and I shake my head.

"I don't want to leave her" I whisper, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb.

"I know that baby, but she wouldn't want you to exhaust yourself" He says softly.

"He's right you know" I hear a voice that I didn't expect to hear whisper softly. Leigh is awake and looking at me, her eyes huge in the pale moon of her face.

"Oh honey your awake" I whisper softly, kneeling beside her on the bed.

"Yeah…What happened?" She whispers.

"You fainted sweetie." I tell her, not ready to tell her everything yet. I look at Jackie and he nods, going into the hall to get Michael, who comes rushing in and takes her other hand.

"Hi baby!" She whispers softly, lifting his hand and kissing it. There are tears in Michael's eyes and I bite my lip.

"Whats wrong honey?" She asks softly, rubbing the back of his hand against her cheek. His eyes are closed, and I can tell he is relishing her touch.

"We talked to the doctor" He started, looking at her seriously. She nods and looks up at him, her eyes wide just like a childs.

"Your cancer is back baby. They gave you a blood transfusion yesterday. It seems to be helping but they just aren't sure yet" He tells her and I have to turn away as the familiar fear clouds her eyes.

"Its back?" She whispers, her eyes fluttering closed and a single tear trickling down her cheek. He bites his lip, a strangled sob escaping his lips as he crumbles to the bed beside her, crying softly with her. She tugs on his arms and pulls him into her arms, wrapping hers around him and hugging him tightly.

"I love you" She whispers through her tears, pulling her fingers through his hair.

"I love you so much Leigh. Promise you won't leave me" He whispers, his brown eyes pleading with her. She smoothed his hair back.

"I promise Baby. If I can help it I'm not going anywhere" She told him, hugging him tightly again. I hear the door open and Jackie is behind me, pulling me back against him. I lean my head back against his chest and cry, wanting to take the pain away from them. I can hear Michael singing softly, his words soaked with tears and emotion.

And maybe the walls will tumble  
And the sun may refuse to shine  
And When I say I love you  
Baby You gotta know that's For All Time

Leigh is really crying now, the fear making her pale face that much more pale. How can God take something and someone so beautiful away from us? Its not fair!


	15. I'll Be There

_Chapter 15: I'll be There..._

_Leigh's POV__  
"Michael! I have cancer. I'm not porciline!" I complain as he lifts me from the bed to my waiting wheelchair. They have sent me home. I'm wake but thats about it, I have no energy and no ability to regain my color. The doctors were guardedly optimistic, but I could see the doubt clearly in their eyes. I probably didnt have too much longer. And for some reason it didn't frighten me as much as I thought it would. I have done so much with my life since my initial diagnosis. I realized my biggest dream, fell in love and witnessed the greatest concert of a lifetime all in a few short months. I am at peace with myself. There is only one thing missing. They load me into the back of the limo and I lean back against him as Michael slides in beside me. I turn to him and take his hands in mine, rubbing my fingers into the spaces inbetween his._

"Michael...Can I ask you something?" I ask him softly. He nods, rubbing my fingers also.

"Do you love me? Like really?" I ask him, my head dropping and my hair covering my eyes. He reaches out and tilts my head up to meet his eyes, pressing his lips sweetly against mine.

"More than life itself. Why do you ask?" He asked me.

"Did you ever see us being together forever?" I ask, not wanting to finish the thought.

"Yes. And still do" He says stubbornly. "I refuse to let you go until I don't have a choice" He told me and I smiled at the determination in his voice.

"Never let go Jack" I tease and he laughs a little.

"Why are you asking me these things?" He wanted to know. I took a deep breath and started absently rubbing my fingers across the still evident dent on his ring finger.

"Will you marry me Michael?" I asked him suddenly, looking up into his eyes. He is stunned and it makes me giggle a bit.

"Close your mouth splendor in the grass" I tease him and he swallows hard.

"I thought that was supposed to me my line" He says in a soft voice.

"Quit changing the subject Michael. I asked you...Michael Jackson...To Marry me...Yes or no?" I told him. He gave it a few minutes thought and then smiled at me. His smile was like a warm ray of sunshine on a cold day, warming me heart and soul.

"Of course" He answers and I melt, my eyes fluttering closed. Another dream come true on the list. I am marrying the love of my life!


	16. The Simplest Things

_Chapter 16: The simplest Things..._

_Leigh's POV___

Two weeks later, I am standing in the backyard of Neverland, all my friends, the dancers and band and others from the concert, my family and michael's family and friends together. Michael insisted that he wanted to marry me as soon as possible.

"Remember you told Julie, Don't wait. You may not get another chance" He told me. The thought made me tear up a bit and I nodded. The truth was I couldn't wait either. I wanted to be his for whatever time I had left on this earth.

My mom picked out my dress, she had to buy it a bit small since I had lost some weight, but when they piled my hair on my head and added the Tiara that Julie had bought me, I was a beautiful bride. They wanted to put makeup on me but I refused.

"Michael wants me as I am. I want to be natural for him" I told them and they all nodded. I walked down the aisle with my step-brother Jeff, smiling proudly as we reached the handmade archway that Michael's brothers were so sweet to make. I looked up at Michael and found myself breathless and dazzled. He was glowing, devastatingly handsome in his white dress shirt and white dresspants, his hair hanging straight and loose around his face. I smiled up at him and he reached out and tucked a stray curl of my hair behind my ear. The minister smiled at both of us and began to speak.

"Shall we begin with a prayer?" He asked, looking around at all of us. We all dropped our heads, and I linked hands with Michael.

"Our god and father  
Hallowed be thy name  
We come before you now, thankful for your blessings and the wonderful occasion that has brought all of us together. We pray that you will bless us this day as we have gathered together to unite Michael and Leigh as Husband and Wife. We are thankful that so many of their family and friends are able to be here to witness this ceremony and share in their joy. We pray that these precedings, and all that we do on this day, and every day, will bring you honor and glory.  
In the name of Jesus we pray,  
Amen"

"Amen" Everyone repeated softly.

"Out of affection for Michael and Leigh we are gathered here in presence of God and this company to witness the exchanging of vows that will bind them together in the holy state of marriage. When this ceremony has ended, they will leave together as ]Husband and Wife having been joined together by the God of Heaven.

To this moment, Michael and Leigh bring the fullness of their hearts as a treasure to share with one another. They bring the dreams that will bind them together. They bring that personality and spirit which is all their own, out of which they will grow the reality of their life together.

More importantly, Michael and Leigh come here out of respect for God and in obedience of his command that has been from the begining. For of the three institutions ordained of God, the home is the oldest. Since it's origins are of god, it is honorable and is to be held in the highest esteem by all of mankind."

I had to smile at these words, because I had heard Michael say them so many times. There was nothing he believed in more then the strength of the home.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" He asked. My brother Jeff stepped forward and took my hands, placing them in Michael's and smiling at him.

"Take good care of my sister bro" He said softly, tears sparkling in his eyes. Michael nodded solemnly. "I intend to" He answered.

"Now it is time for the couple to say their vows, which they have written themselves" The minister said. Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out a few folded sheets of paper. I playfully gasped.

"Speechpaper evilness!" The girls from the forums all giggled, because they had all seen the Youtube video I was talking about. Michael looked adorably clueless. "I'll show you later babe" I whispered to him and he smiled.

"I take you Leigh, to be my loving wife. I will always be thankful for you for coming into my life. You know my past and your aware of what I've been through, just as I have shared in the knowledge of your past and understand the events that have shaped you before we met. I will forever be thankful for your unique love and affection, as it is truly like no other I have known before.  
I will always remain faithful to you and this marriage; never needing any love other than your wonderful love, never wanting any touch other than your loving touch, and never having any woman other than the one I'm holding hands with this very moment. Your warm soft eyes and loving smile will stay with me every minute we are apart for the rest of our lives. I will not only be the man of your dreams, but your best friend, someone to confide in, someone to lean on when you need to. I'll stay by you and hold your hands with a smile in my face. Never forgetting these words I say, always remembering this very day. I love you more than anything else in the world."

My eyes filled with tears, hearing the words he had taken so much time to write. They thrilled me and broke my heart at the same time. I was "IT" for him. There would be no other woman. The thought was breathtaking. I really was his one and only, and that made me feel like the luckiest woman in the world. I sniffled and pulled out the sheet of paper in my hands, looking at the words I had painstakingly written to him. They seemed plain in comparison. I wanted to just tell him how I felt, no speech was necessary. I took the sheet in my hands and crumpled it, taking his hands in mine and staring up into his eyes.

"Michael, "From this day on, I choose you,to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end."

Now he was in tears, and we smiled at each other, loving each other with every fibre of our being.

"May I have the rings?" He asked. Jackie handed him the simple gold bands we had picked out, delicately engraved with each others names. He handed them to us and we turned to face each other.

"Place the rings on each other's fingers and repeat after me in unison. As I place this ring on your finger, it's perfect symmetry is a symbol of our perfect love. It has no beginning and no ending, a symbol of the eternal commitment we have made to each other today."

Michael and I took the rings in our hands, placing them on each other's fingers and speaking in unison.  
"As I place this ring on your finger, it's perfect symmetry is a symbol of our perfect love. It has no beginning and no ending, a symbol of the eternal commitment we have made to each other today."

"Today is a day you will always remember -- the greatest in anyone's life. You'll start off the day just two people in love and end it as husband and wife. It's a brand new beginning, the start of a journey, with moments to cherish and treasure. And although there'll be times you both disagree, these will surely be outweighed by pleasure.

You'll have heard many words of advice in the past, when the secrets of marriage were spoken, but now you know that the answers lie hidden inside, where the bond of true love lies unbroken. So live happy forever as lovers and friends, it's the dawn of a new life for you, as you stand there together with love in your eyes from the moment you whisper, "I do." And with luck, all your hopes, and your dreams can be real, may success find its way to your hearts. Tomorrow can bring you the greatest of joys, but today is the day it all starts."

Michael and Leigh you have exchanged your promises and given and received rings in my presence. By these acts you have become husband and wife. According to the laws of the state of California, I hereby pronounce you are husband and wife. You may now kiss.

Michael smiled down at me and gave me the sweetest, most breathtaking kiss I have ever been given in my life. It shook me to my very soul.

"I love you Leigh" He whispered

"Love you more Michael" I teased and he laughed.

"I now pronounced them Michael and Leigh Jackson!" The minister announced and the applause washed over us. It was the happiest day of my life!


	17. A Night To Remember

Chapter 17: A night to remember...

We ran like the wind for the limosine, laughing loudly as we were plelted by rice. We dove into the back seat still laughing and breathless. I closed my eyes and tried to slow down my breathing, my breathing coming in short quick gasps. Just another small reminder than I am not well. Michael rubs my back and softly coaches me until I get my breathing back under control. I lean back against him and close my eyes.

"Do we have to go to the reception?" I ask him and he looks at me.

"Don't you want to?" He asked in confusion.

"Yes and no. I want to go because its my family and yours. But at the same time I can't wait to be alone with you" I turn as I say the last sentence, staring up into his glittering brown eyes. He dips his head, capturing my mouth in a slow sensual kiss that makes me ache for him.

"I can't wait either babygirl, but we need to at least make an appearance. Its not a reception without the guests of honor" He teases and I pretend to sigh in frustration.

"Oh alright!" I tell him, pouting playfully. He kisses me again and his arms wind their way around my tiny waist, pulling me into his lap so he can kiss me properly. His kisses have a note of longing to them, making them bittersweet. He's getting all the love he can now. That thought makes me choke up a bit and he pulls back. looking into my eyes.

"It's not over till its over BabyGirl. Live each day like its your last. Then every day will be a memory that will be cherished" He said softly, wiping away the tear that was winding its way down the porciline of my cheek. I run my hand down the side of his face, committing his lines and the look of love in his eyes to memory. He's drinking in my face as well, and we stay like that, loving each other so deeply that it was impossible to fathom the true depth.

"We're at The Hidden Chateau" Wayne calls back and we nod and get ready to climb out of the limosine. There are fans lined up along the walkway and I sigh, wondering how they found out where the reception was going to be. Not that it mattered, Michael loved his fans and I would never take him away from them. We ducked inside quickly and waited with the rest of the wedding party to be announced.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you Michael and Leigh Jackson!" The host called and we smiled and filed out behind the rest of the wedding party, smiling happily. We recieved hugs and kisses from our friends and family and took our seats at the head table. We heard a spoon being clinked against a glass and we all turned our attention to Massy, who was standing with her glass raised and a smile on her lovely face.

"There is not a force on this planet or beyond who could disagree with me when I say that my darling friend couldn't have found a more perfect match than she did. I see Michael and then I see Leigh and trust me they share a special kind of bond which very few of us can ever be lucky to find. To see them this happy and this beautifully in love together makes me wonder why everybody says the world is sooo cruel. They make me believe that there's still a beacon of light, a petal of rose, a pile of leaves, a million year old tree, laughing children, magic and all the amazing things that I live for. And in that way... I can truly say that Leigh and Michael are meant to be" She said, smiling brightly at me. I felt breathless, moved beyond words by the true emotion I felt in her words and saw in her eyes.

"Thank you" I mouthed to her, as she rushed over and hugged me tightly.

"I love you so much darling" She whispered fiercly.

"I love you too Massy" I whispered back.

Julz's POV

As we sit at the sumptuous wedding banquet, I look over to Michael and Leigh who are intently looking into one another's eyes , then I draw attention to myself as I get to my feet and ting my champagne flute with my spoon, and then a hush decends upon the room. My eyes fill with tears as I try to compose myself, the joy of this day is tinged with sadness as we realize time is short.

"When Leigh and I were little, she was the one who looked after me, picked me up when I skinned my knees, kicked the mean boys in the shins when they upset me, and sent me to school in pigtails! I adore her so much, she was my surrogate mum and my best friend as well as my sister! Then she got sick one day, I gave her my candy thinking it would help." I watch as my sister giggles softly, tears glittering in her big green eyes. I take a deep, shuddering breath and sigh softly, closing my eyes and smiling a bit.

"There seemed to be a role reversal after that, Leigh was all of a sudden needing my help, and I did the best I could, making her eat my dreadful cooking, poor girl!! I know when I look at leigh, I'm the luckiest girl in the world, not only to have a sister like her but to gain a gorgeous hunk of a brother-in-law too!"

"Hey!!!!" I hear Jackie shout and everyone laughs, including Leigh, who is nodding in agreement.

"We may have had our childhoods taken from us at a young age, but Leigh was always there" I turn to look at her, the tears flowing freely down my cheeks as I speak directly to her.

"Without you babe, I wouldn't have the strength to go on, you are my inspiration and the one who kicks my butt to get me moving! Leigh, I Love you with my whole heart, hell would freeze over before I'll let you go without a fight!" I said vehemently. Leigh is sobbing softly now. She stands from her chair and rushes toward me in a flutter of white and throws herself into my arms, crying softly. I relish the feel of my sister in my arms, crying with her and she pulls back.

"I love you too Julz. More than I can ever express. Your my best friend. And I know that you'll hold onto me tightly and won't let me drift away" She says to me, her voice husky with emotion. Grinning playfully, I walk over and grab Michael's face in my hands, pressing my lips against his, kissing him gently and then wink. "Welcome to the family Big Brother" I tell him playfully, Jackie comes over and seperates us, amid much laughter.

_There isn't a dry eye in the room, there is fear there but a glimmer of hope is evident. And the love is overpowering everything. Leigh walks back over and sits down, leaning against Michael who is also crying. He hugs her tightly and stands up, wiping the tears from his face. His voice was soft and deep with emotion as he began to speak._

"The first time I met Leigh, I was stunned. Here was this adorable little bundle of energy, flitting all around me like a butterfly. She simply took my breath away. And when she told me she had been sick, I was impressed with her determination and courage. She fought long and hard to get where she was, and her dancing proves it. Never have I seen anyone move with such sheer grace and perfection. She truly is divinity in motion. I think I really fell for her when she stood there on that stage in the Staples Center and sang my song Fall Again. She had all the emotion right, the look on her face and everything. It was like watching myself sing it. She makes my knees weak just by looking at me, and when she smiles, I am helpless. I would do anything for her, fight heaven, hell and the angels for her. She is my santuary, my sun, my moon, and my stars. She is my every dream, brought to life and put into human form." He turned to Leigh and looked right into her eyes.

"You are mine Leigh Jackson. From this day forward. And I'll be damned if I am going to let anyone or anything take you away from me without a fight!" He said almost growling. The room erupted in cheers of agreement and Leigh blushed prettily, pressing her glowing face into Michael's shoulder.

She smiles and stands up, leaning down to kiss Michael deeply before walking over and taking the microphone from the host. She is beautiful, the fans in the room making her auburn hair flutter across her face and shoulders. She lifts the microphone to her lips and you can hear how breathess she is, just walking takes a toll on her body.

"Today is the happiest day of my life. I never thought in a million years I would be lucky enough to get to spend the rest of my life with such a wonderful man. And I do mean the rest of my life, no matter how short it is. Life is fleeting, and if you don't grab it, it will slip right through your fingers. I'm grabbing onto my life, and holding on for dear life. Living each day like it will be my last. Giving Michael enough beautiful memories that he can cherish for a lifetime." She said softly, smiling at him. "This song is for you Michael" She cued the music to start and smiled at him as she began to sing.

Remember the first day when I saw your face  
Remember the first day when you smiled at me  
You stepped to me and then you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about  
Remember the first day when you called my house  
Remember the first day when you took me out  
we had butterflies although we tried to hide  
and we both had a beautiful night

The way we held each others hand,  
the way we talked, the way we laughed  
it felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one  
ohhhhhh,

I know that he loves me cause told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me you see he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause its me he trust  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell it so

Remember the first day, the first day we kissed  
Remember the first day we had an argument  
we apologized and then we compromised  
and we've haven't argued since  
Remember the first day we stopped playing games  
Remember the first day you fell in love with me  
it felt so good for you to say those words  
cause I felt the same way too

The way we held each other's hands,  
the way we talked, the way we laughed  
it felt so good to fall in love  
and I knew right there and then that you were the one

I know that he loves cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me you see he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trust  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell it so

I'm so happy, so happy that your in my my life  
and baby now that your apart of me  
you've showed me  
showed me the true meaning of love(the true meaning of love)  
and I know he loves me

I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
When he stares at me you see he cares for me  
You see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause it's obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trust  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tell it so

Her voice was still perfect, if not a bit breathless. She sang sweetly, with all the emotion and love she felt flowing through her. I felt the threat of tears again as I listened to my sister sing her heart out to the love of her life. Of all the beautiful things I have seen in this world, this has to be the most perfect. Jackie comes and grabs my hand, whispering in my ear.

"Hey Lets sing for them!

"Ok" I tell him. "What do you want to sing?"

He thinks for a moment. "Endless Love!" He exclaims.

"I love it!" I tell him. He walks over and talks to the DJ and then grabs us each microphones as Leigh walks back to her seat. The music starts and Jackie smiles, starting to sing.

My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright

I join in and my sister is stunned. I don't sing very much, not liking my voice all that well. But I sing it perfectly.

My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

Michael stands, holding his hand out to Leigh. He leads her out to the dance floor and pulls her close, dancing slowly with her to the harmony of our words. Her face is actually glowing, even with the paleness of her skin and for just a moment its possible to forget how sick she truly is.

And I  
(I-I-I-I-I)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...

And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun

Forever  
(Ohhhhhh)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms

And love  
Oh, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind

'Cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love

Oooh-woow  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom

Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh you know-  
I don't mind

And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause NO one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love

The song ends and Michael and Leigh turn to us, smiling sweetly and holding hands, looking breathtaking together as a couple. I feel myself get choked up, lifting my digital camera and taking a picture. A beautiful reminder of an amazing night.  


__________________


	18. A Night To Remember The Wedding Night

_Chapter 18: A night to remember..The wedding night_

"Michael! Put me down!" I squeal, as he throws me over his shoulder in the fireman's carry, kicking open the door to the mansion and walking confidently through the house. I wiggle a bit and he laughs, tightening his arms around my small waist. I smirk and pop him good, right on the butt, making him jump. I crack up laughing.

"Your gonna pay for that one Mrs Jackson" He tells me and I snicker softly.

"You better not fart Michael" I inform him, which makes him laugh again. He carries me into his bedroom ,which I have never seen before and sets me on my feet on the floor. I look around, completely stunned. His bed is done up in black, black comforter, black sheets and pillow cases. Its huge and very inviting and I look around a bit more, squeeking loudly when he smacks my butt.

"Told ya you'd pay for that" He teased. I pick up a throw pillow and begin to pummel him with it, laughing when he started begging for mercy. I stop, breathless and drop the pillow, sitting on the edge of the bed. He walks over and kneels down in front of me, standing eye to eye with me and leaning forward to kiss me. His hands are rested on my knees as our kiss gets deeper and more heated. His hands slide higher on my legs until they are rested on my hips and his body is perfectly nestled against mine. Our tongues dance together, and I am left breathless by the amount of passion I am feeling from him. It's as if he can't get enough of me, and the feeling is mutual as I kiss him back just as strongly. He pulls back and starts pulling off my shoes, brushing his fingers across my instep and then sliding underneath my dress to tug off my hose. His fingers brush lightly against my legs, making me sigh softly and lean back on my hands. Reaching up underneath my hair, he unties the knot to my dress, tugging it down and unhooking my bra. Gently, he tugs the dress the rest of the way off, and I lay back, allowing him to look me over.

"God you are so beautiful" He breathes. "Absolutely perfect" He reaches out and strokes a hand down the center of my chest, lingering at the place where my heart beats strongly. Then drifting lower, caressing me with butterfly light touches. He is tempting me into madness, making me sigh his name softly into the darkness of the room.

"Say it again" He whispers softly, still stroking my skin with his fingers.

"Michael" I whisper softly, my voice husky with desire.

"Again" He asks and I look up at him.

"I want to always remember how you say my name when I touch you like this" He whispers.

"Michael" I whisper softly, putting a bit more sensuality into it. He sighs softly and presses his face into my chest, wrapping his arms around me and holding me like he never wanted to let me go.

"I want to remember everything about this night. How you feel, how you smell, how you taste, the look in your eyes, how your hair looks laying across my pillow. I want to commit it all to memory" He whispers softly. I shudder softly, filled with a deep longing and want for him. He lifts his head to look at me and I tug on him, pulling him up and against me and locking my lips with his. This kiss is different, its almost desperate in it's passion. I tug at his clothes, indicating I wanted him to undress. He stood and slowly began to undress and I drank him in with my eyes. He was perfect, my own personal adonis. Muscular and toned and skin the color of porciline, perfect in every way. He reached up and pulled out the tie holding back his hair and shook his head, his curls fluttering down around his shoulders. I sighed softly, wanting him with everything I had in that moment, but at the same time wanting to freeze it so I could see him like this always, the moonlight from the window glittering across his skin, his eyes ablaze with desire and glittering at me. I opened my arms and he pressed his weight into mine, kissing me deeply again as his hands wandered down my body. He pulled off my panties, sliding them down my legs and his long fingers found exactly where I needed him and arched inside, making me shiver in ecstacy. His fingers found a rhythm and my body matched it, arching repeatedly as he found that place within me that shuddered at his touch. Soon, I was to the point of begging him, my body in a constant state of climax.

"Michael. Please! I need you" I whispered breathlessly.

"As you wish" He whispered back and arched into me with one gentle movement. I moaned softly, the feeling of our first union together unlike anything I have ever experienced. He began to move and I felt like someone was setting fireworks off in my bloodstream, the flames streaking down through my vains, setting me afire. I moved with him and against him, wrapping my legs and arms around him and trying to become part of him. We moved in perfect unity, as if we were born for this moment, this joining of two lives and two bodies. My eyes fill with tears at the sheer power and intensity of our lovemaking.

"Promise me it will always be like this" I whisper breathlessly into his ear, raking my fingers through his hair.

"As long as I have breath in my body Leigh, I will never stop loving you like this" He whispered back, his body trembling with the intense emotions racing through him like wildfire. He tensed and shuddered, pressing his face into my shoulder as he climaxed, making me sail up there with him again, both of us crying out in sheer bliss. He relaxed and lay beside me, our bodies still joined and wrapped his arms around me, holding me so tight.

"I love you Michael Jackson" I whispered softly into the fuzziness of his hair.

"I love you more Leigh Jackson" He whispered back, leaning his head on one arms to look at me. I reached up and traced the lines of his jaw, caressing his delicate neck and collarbone.

"You are so gorgeous" I whisper softly, touching him lightly.

"So are you" He whispers back, his eyes closed in enjoyment of my touch.

"Can we just stay like this? Right here in this moment forever?" I ask him.

"I wish it were that simple Babygirl" He said softly, pressing his nose into my hair.

"Make love to me again" I whisper. "We may not be able to hold on to this particuar moment, but we have a million more moments to create before the night is over" I tell him. He smiles and raises over me again.

"My pleasure Mrs. Jackson"


	19. Miracles Do Happen

_Chapter 19: Miracles Do Happen..._

I rolled over in bed and groaned loudly, looking at the clock. 5:10am. Michael and I had been married for just over 4 months now and our relationship was amazing. I went everywhere with him, no matter what it was. The press knew who I was, but strangely they didnt make any hateful comments about me. I suspected it was because he told them of my condition, but I had no proof so I just let it be.

I quietly slid out of bed and felt a wave of dizziness hit me, along with a sickening wave of nausea. I groaned again and stumbled to the bathroom and proceeded to lose the contents of my already empty stomach, which meant dry heaves. Ugh... I slid down the wall next to the toilet and put my head on my arms, trying to go through my head and think of what it was that was making me sick. After about 20 minutes of jumping to every worse case senerio and finding myself almost in tears, I walked back into our room and gently shook Michael. He sat up quickly, all the color draining from his face as he saw me, pale, shaking and crying.

"What is it baby?" He asked softly, pulling me into his lap.

"I don't feel good" I whined like a 2 year old.

He gently pressed his hand to my forehead. "You don't have a fever babygirl, whats wrong" He asked tenderly.

"I threw up and I feel dizzy" I told him and he sighed.

"Come on baby. I'm taking you to the ER. Those two are signs your doctor told us to watch for" He said softly, leaving me to sit on the edge of the bed. He got dressed and then wrapped me in his warmest robe and slid my slippers onto my feet. He then swung me up into his arms, bridal style and called for Wayne, who was on guard that night.

"Whats up MJ?" He asked.

"I think we need to take Leigh to the hospital" Michael said calmly. Wayne nodded and ran outside, pulling the SUV around to the front of the house. Michael carried me outside and set me in the backseat, crawling in on the other side and pillowing my head in his lap, crooning softly to me. We pulled into UCLA medical center and Michael carried me into the Emergency Room. The nurse's eyes popped when she saw him and then filled with concern when she saw me, pale and still trembling, curled against his chest.

"Right this way Mr. Jackson" The nurse said, opening the doors to the back. She led him to a room and he gently set me on a bed, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around me. The doctor was in within seconds.

"What's going on tonight?" He asked, looking over my chart.

"Well Leigh's Dr told us that if she experienced dizziness or nausea that she should come to the ER because it may be a sign of her cell levels getting to low" Michael told him and the dr nodded.

"Has this been going on for awhile?" He asked me.

"About 2 or 3 weeks" I told him.

"How about your periods? Are they regular?" He asked.

"My periods are irregular due to the Leukemia" I told him and he nodded.

"Well we're going to draw some blood and do a few tests. Why don't you get some rest Mrs. Jackson" He said kindly. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and tried to shut my eyes and relax. I couldnt stop shivering, and I felt on the verge of tears.

"Michael?" I whispered softly. He turned to me and leaned over the bed, smoothing back my hair.

"Yes babygirl?"

"Will you lay with me? I'm scared!" I told him and he crawled up on the bed and wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight.

"Be brave for me baby. You'll be alright" He whispered into my hair. We laid there, holding each other tightly and praying for the best.

About an hour later the doctor came in, and he had the strangest smile on his face. I frowned and looked at Michael, wondering if he noticed it.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, moving to the chair beside me and taking my hand.

"Leigh is as fine as she can physically be. Her condition due to the cancer hasn't changed. Her cell counts remain low, but they havent dropped so thats good." He told us.

"Ok so what is making her sick?" Michael wanted to know. The doctor's smile grew and I frowned.

"You, Mrs Jackson, are pregnant" He tells me and my head swims.

"P...Pregnant?!?" I exclaim, feeling completely stunned. I look over at Michael and his eyes have this sparkle to them. I know how bad he wants children. A hesitant smile crosses my face.

"We're going to have a baby?" I whisper softly, looking up at the doctor and he nods.

"Yes. We'll have to keep an extra good eye on you, you'll be extra high risk. But with the right prenatal care, you and baby will be just fine" He says kindly, answering every one of my unspoken questions. My eyes close and I feel the tears sliding down my cheeks. My first child. I was going to have a baby. I looked over at Michael to find that , he too was crying.

"Oh baby!" I whimper softly, leaning over the bed and hugging him tightly. "Your going to be a daddy" I whisper into his hair and he shivers.

"We're going to be parents!" He exclaims happily and I giggle.

"I'm going to be a mommy!"

The doctor arranges to have me released, with a prescription for prenatal vitamins and an appointment for prenatal care. We head home on this intense rush of happiness. I grin as we get into the SUV and look over at Wayne.

"Hey Wayne can I use your phone?" I asked, smiling when he handed it to me. I dialed my sister's number and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" Julz said softly.

"Hey sis! Did I wake you?" I asked happily.

"No I was awake. Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yes everything is wonderful." I tell her.

"So whats up?" She asked and I giggle.

"There is something your not telling me" She says.

"I'm Pregnant!" I say simply and she gasps.

"Your pregnant?!?!" She exclaims "Oh sweetie! I am so happy for you! Your going to be a mommy!" She says happily, tears evident in her voice. I smile.

"Your going to be an aunt!" I tell her proudly. Maybe things were looking up. Miracles do happen...every day!

__________________


	20. She's Out Of My Life

Chapter 20: She's out of my life...

My pregnancy was the roughest time of my life. My body absolutely hated me. I had morning sickness through most of it and most of the time I was so unbareable due to the mood swings. I was frightened to death of what was going to happen, but I had the best doctors and everything. For the most part, the baby was healthy and getting big.

December 25th 2009

"Merry Christmas!" Michael calls out and I groan and attempt to roll out of bed. I come slowly down the stairs, my belly already swollen even though I was only 4 months along. Michael comes over and kisses me and then kisses my belly.

"Good Morning little one!" He says lovingly. "I can't wait for your first christmas with me and mommy" He whispers and I giggle. He hands me my gifts and I hand him his. It's a beautiful morning and we spend it happily together. His family stops by and we all have dinner together. His family is so loving and supportive of me and Katherine can't get over the fact that I am pregnant. She dotes on me like crazy and deep down I love it.

That night we crawl into bed and curl up around one another, relaxing in the darkness of our bedroom.

"Have you thought about a name yet?" I asked Michael. He shook his head.

"Most times babies name themselves when their born" He says, yawning sleepily. I keep my ideas to myself as we drift off to sleep.

March 21st 2010

"Ohhhh!" I groan loudly, sitting up in bed and holding my stomach. It's 2:40 in the morning and it feels like someone has my lower body in a vice and is squeezing it over and over. I reach over and shake Michael.

"Baby I think I'm having contractions" I tell him. He sits up and touches the top of my stomach.

"I think so too. Your belly is rock hard. Come on lets get you to the hospital" He gets up, dressing quickly and grabbing the bag I had packed months ago, along with the diaper bad and his overnight bag. He calls Wayne and he rushes out and brings the car around. By the time we get to UCLA medical center, my contractions are coming 2 minutes apart and I am in pain.

"Ughhhh make it stop!" I whimper loudly, gripping Michael's hand as they settle me into a bed and get the monitors on me. My oncologist and my OBGYN come in and the OB examines me.

"Your about 6 centermeters dilated. Your first labor is going fast Mrs. Jackson" He says kindly, patting my leg. "We're just going to let your labor progress and see what happens. How does that sound?" He asked.

"I want drugs!" I demand and he chuckles.

"Let's get Mrs. Jackson an epidural before she kills someone" He teased. I reached for Michael's hand, trying not to squeeze as another contraction hits me.

"God get this baby out of me" I growl, tensing and trying to breathe my way through the pain.

"Concentrate on my voice babe. Breathe...Thats it." He coaches me, stroking back my damp hair and kissing my forehead. The anesthesiologist comes in and administers my epidural and within a few minutes, I am feeling relief and can relax. I look up at Michael.

"I'm sorry I yelled baby" I tell him and he smiles and kisses me.

"Its ok. All part of having a baby" He says tenderly, hugging me gently. After the epidural my labor is much easier, and progresses quickly. I start to feel pressure and I look up at Michael.

"I think I need to push" I tell him and he runs for the nurses station.

"My wife feels the urge to push" He calls breathlessly. He comes running back in, with the doctors and 2 nurses not far behind. They settle my legs into the stirrups and Michael is at my side.

"Ok Mrs. Jackson when you feel the pressure again, I want you to push good and hard alright?" He asks. I breath deeply and nod, feeling another contraction hit me. I sit up and bear down, groaning softly.

"Thats it baby push" Michael encourages me, counting along with the doctor and nurses. I relax and take a breath and then move to push again as another contraction hits me. About 10 minutes later the most beautiful sound I have ever heard rings out over the room and my little girl makes her first cry. Suddenly I am hit with a wave of dizziness and I lose conciousness.

Michael's POV

I am in tears, watching them clean off my little girl. My baby girl, my little angel. Suddenly, the doctors voice is alarmed and I am pushed out of the room. I have no idea what is going on, and I am terrified as I pace the hall outside the delivery room. The nurses take the baby to the nursery and I walk down and watch them finish cleaning her and getting her into a onsie and a tiny pink hat. She is perfect, ten fingers and toes, big beautiful blue eyes and Leigh's nose. I find myself in tears again, looking at the little miracle we have created. I walk back to where my family and Leigh's are waiting. Julz comes up and hugs me.

"How is Leigh?" She asks.

"I'm not sure, they pushed me out of the room so suddenly I didn't even get to talk to her" I tell everyone. Everyone furrows their brows in worry and then I hear the doors open to the delivery room and Leigh's doctor comes up to me, a look of defeat on his face. My heart rate accelerates as he walks towards me. Julz covers her mouth, and I know everyone is thinking the same thing I am. I reach over and grab her hand, sending a silent prayer to god that Leigh is alright.

"After the baby was born...Leigh began to hemmorage" The doctor started. Julie gasps and begins to shake. She knows what that means as much as I do.

"She lost a lot of blood, and her body couldn't compensate for it. I am so sorry" He said. I felt my body crumple to the ground and my family was around me, hugging me and crying. I could hear Julie sobbing beside me. I slowly stood up and lifted my tear filled eyes to the doctor.

"Can I see her?" I asked, and he nodded kindly. I walked into the room and saw her laying there, looking so peacefull, if not a little pale.

"You promised! You promised you wouldn't leave me!" I whispered brokenly, pressing my face into her chest and sobbing. I ran my hands through her hair, committing her face to memory. She looked like she was sleeping and for some reason that broke my heart more than anything else. I leaned down and kissed her one last time, whispering I love you and covering her with the blanket before I left the room and walked down the hall to the nursery, looking down at our little girl, who was sleeping peacefully. The nurse came out and looked at me sympathetically.

"She didn't even get to name her" I said softly, staring down at our daughter.

"The doctor told me that she kept mumbling something, he wasnt sure what it was until the last minute. She kept saying Michaela over and over." I closed my eyes and had to smile. Even in the last minute of her life, Leigh was thinking about me. I smiled sadly at the nurse.

"Michaela it will be then. Michaela Leigh Jackson" I told her and she smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to see her?" She asked and I nodded, following her into the nursery. She took Michaela out of the bassinette and placed her in my arms. She opened her eyes and just looked at me for a moment. She looked so much like her mother that it shook me to the very depths of my soul. I lifted her to my shoulder and just cuddled her, loving her with every bit of my heart, soul and everything else I had to give. This was Leigh's gift to me, her way of making sure that she would still be here for me. If not in body, at least in spirit through our little girl. I still hurt deeply, but at the same time I was filled with a cautious hope. It was going to be hard, but Michaela needed a daddy, someone to love her and teach her about what an amazing person her mother was. And it was my job to do that. I looked up to find the rest of my family crowded around the window, smiling sadly at what a beautiful picture I knew we made. I hugged her one more time and then laid her back in the bassinette. I walked back outside and into the loving arms of my family and her family. We had plans to make, I intended to make the end of Leigh's life the most beautiful thing I could, so that that life wouldn't have been lived in vain.


	21. I miss You More Than I Can Say!

**Chapter 21- I miss you more than I can say (Part 1)**

**Michael's POV****  
It has been 6 months since Leigh passed away. Each day gets a little easier, but I miss her terribly. Luckily I have Michaela to keep me busy. My little girl never ceases to amaze me, she is just as breathtakingly beautiful as her mother. When I take her out with me, people gush over her. It fills me with such pride to have such a beautiful angel to call my little girl.**

One morning I wake up to hear my cell phone ringing loudly, I sigh and roll over in bed.

"Hello?" I mumble sleepily.  
"Michael? Hey its Kenny"  
"Hey how are you?" I ask him  
"Good. Good. I just got off the phone with AEG" I groan inwardly. They have been trying to convince me to resume touring for months now. I kept telling them I needed time. My wife just died for pete's sake! Give me time to grieve!  
"What did they say?" I ask  
"Oh just the usual. That its been six months and you owe it to your fans. Yadda yadda yadda" He says making me laugh a little.  
"Maybe their right" I say suddenly.  
"MJ don't commit to something you aren't ready for" Kenny warns me.  
"No I feel like this is the right thing. Leigh wouldn't want me here hiding in my grief. The fans miss her just as much as I do. What better way to heal then to share the grieving process with them?" I pointed out.  
"If your sure Michael, I can set up a meeting with AEG. But I suggest you let them know you want this done on your terms" Kenny advises me.  
"Of course. I let them run the show too much the last time. Now its my turn." I say firmly.  
"Alright. Give me 10 minutes and I'll call you back"  
"Alright. Oh and Kenny?" I started  
"Yeah Michael?" He says  
"Thanks…" I told him. He chuckles softly.  
"Not a problem." He says, hanging up. I paced the floor, and then walked into Michaela's nursery and watched her sleep. Her lips twitched into a smile and my heart melted.  
"Daddy's little angel" I murmured softly, stroking my fingers through her silky hair. It was coming in thick already, the same deep shade of red as her mothers. My cell phone rang again and I walked into my room.  
"Hey Kenny" I answered  
"2:00 this afternoon MJ" He tells me and I sigh. "Are you sure your ready?" He asks.  
"I want to do this. Something in me tells me its what Leigh wants" I answer.  
"Alright. But anytime you feel uncomfortable or anything, you let me know alright. I care only about you in this whole thing" He says and I have to smile.  
"You're a great friend. God Bless You Kenny" I tell him.  
"Love you Michael" He says softly.  
"Love you more" I answer back and hang up. I climb back into bed, rehearsing in my head what I am going to say to the AEG reps.

**Later that afternoon****  
I paced the boardroom at AEG, glancing at my watch. 1:55. I was impatient. The reps walked in, one at a time and shook my hand, offering me their condolences.  
"We're glad to see you Michael. Are you ready to start touring again?" One of the men asks.  
"I am. But on one condition." I state firmly.  
"What is that?" He asked.  
"My first concert, I want it to be a tribute to Leigh. My fans all know her and have grown to care for her. I want to make sure that they get the chance to say goodbye properly" I tell him.  
"I think that is manageable. " The man answered and I sighed in relief.  
"We'll have to post some new ads and posters. But I think its doable" The ****PR**** rep said to the gentleman. They began to speak together. Basically what would happen is for 2 weeks before my first return concert, they would run a edited version of the This Is It commercial with information about Leigh's Memorial. There was also a website set up where fans could leave comments for her. Also it was suggested that I allow some fans to make speeches. I smiled, knowing exactly where I was going to go with that. What better place to honor Leigh, then to ask all her friends from the MJIFC. She had so many wonderful friends on there, I knew if I asked a few of them to make tribute speeches, it would be perfect. My mind began to race with possibilities, and I didn't hear the AEG rep speaking to me until Kenny poked me.  
"Pardon?" I said  
"We asked if there was anything else you wanted" The man asked.  
"No that's the main thing" I told him.  
"When would you like to start?" He asked  
"How about January? That way I can spend Christmas with my daughter and my family" I asked.  
"That is perfect. We'll meet again before then to make more concrete plans. Thank you Michael" The gentleman said, shaking my hand and then leaving the room.  
"Well that went better than I thought" I told Kenny  
"Yeah but the hard part is coming up" He points out.  
I sigh softly. "I know. But it will be worth it in the end"**


End file.
